Nothing to Lose: People of The Night
by VampanezePrincess
Summary: In the world of Vampires it's not all fun in games. Larten and Vancha drag two innocent women down with them. They're changed into Vampires learning their ways. But they soon learn that there's more to them than meets the eye LartenXOC VanchaXOC, R&R plz! On permanent Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

1. Wild Woman

**Hello everyone, this may say that this is my first story but really it's not. My other one is on a different user. But oh well...please enjoy my new Fanfic that I've created with my friend. I write Raina's point of view while my friend writes Kai's...**

**I've been wanting to post my Darren Shan stories out for every. I have million that I just stop writing or I wanna write a whole different one. (Bad habit of doing that.) I was afraid of getting bad reviews and no one would want to see it. Mostly because I write horribly or their just plain stupid. But enough pity, life is suppose be full of happiness!**

**Summary: In the world of Vampires. It's not very pleasant. Larten and Vancha drag two innocent women down with them. They're changed into Vampires learning their ways. But they soon learn that there's more to them, then meets the eye. LartenXOC VanchaXOC, plz R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters, only Raina and Kai (which are both girls, thank you very much)...please R&R! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Vancha-<span>**

A full moon was high in the sky as twinkling stars danced around it. Not a signal cloud was in the sky tonight. Everything was peaceful like most nights were.

A small stream spiraled around the bottoms of the tree roots. Millions of fish amassed in them. Crickets sang out loud playing their same calming song. Wild shrubs and flower were blooming; it could be a pretty post card. It be a prefect place to set camp for the night.

I breathed in the clear night air; a whiff of smoked cod tickled my nose. Glancing up at the treetops and saw smoke sailing up and disappearing. Following the trail with my eyes downwards, it stored behind some trees and greenery.

I shrugged my shoulder and went to go get a look-see. Keeping a leisurely rate just in case they were Vampire hunters. I cut throw leaf plants and kept covered behind a tree. There was sound of a woman humming a tune I didn't recognize. It was a soft melody, and she stayed in tune every time.

I shifted my head to look around the tree. The woman had long wavy brunette hair with an eagle feather held in it. Her figure looked as if it was sculpted. And her face was heat-shaped. she had tanned skin, and I couldn't spot any freckles.

She sat on her shin, and traveled her hands around the fire edge. Pressing an orange glow on them. Two staffs dug into the ground were placed on each side of the fire, both able to hold a rod across from them.

She wore a tan colored dress that looked to be a little too small for her. Her feet were bare. And a brown rope was rapped around her waist; it hung a cluster of shurikens.

Taking my eyes off of her I became aware of a little tepee, and a stack of firewood. There was numerals gutted fish on a tree stump. She stopped humming and got up making me crouch down holding me back from her eyes.

The woman tore off a piece of fabric, using it to tie up her hair. Then with her swift hands she tied up two fish on the middle of a branch. Then lugged them over to the fire where she set the branch on the staffs, laying across the fire. She wiped the surface of her hand in the grass.

"Okay, I know you're there." she claimed. My body froze; my eyes watched her turned to face where I was knelt. I mentally kicked myself for getting caught. But she didn't seem one bit mad, but more excited and jovial, as if she was on cloud nine.

She sauntered over close to me and waited for me to come out. I could tell she was very patient and eager. I sighed and stepped out into the opening.

"Sorry for invading your camp site." I apologize. She waved it off and smiled dearly.  
>"That's very sweet of you, but I have to ask...would you like to stay tonight?" She asked enjoyment.<br>I was about to turn her down as gentle as possible but her eyes bagged for me to stay.  
>"Why not." I chuckled. She cheered then ran back to her fire. I followed along behind her.<br>"It's been awhile sense I saw a human, it's kinda strange but exciting too!" She chirped. I chuckled silently to her pep.  
>"Well enough beating around the bush my name is Vancha, Vancha March."<br>"My names is Raina Downs, but with trust I may allow you to call me Rai." she acknowledged herself.

Raina sat down cross-legged. Her smile still lingered. Then she patted the ground next to her. I sat down next to her. We stared at each other for a period of time. Raina had bright-eyes, their were a dark blue, like the ocean. She had full slips, that were the color of lit pink. She defiantly was an attractive woman. She looked away from me and had her face in a different direction, where my face wasn't. Raina pulled herself up off the ground.

"Raina."  
>"Yes." she replied.<br>"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes." I flirted. She blushed and looked away and giggled to herself.

"I hope you like smoked cod."  
>"Of course." I declared.<br>Raina unhooked the fish and hand the first one to me. My hand over lapped hers making her blush, but then she released.  
>"Be careful, it's hot." she mentioned. I nodded my head in thanks. She unhooked the other smoked cod for herself.<p>

I bit the side of the fish and swallow it down, it was well cooked and tasted excellent. I wolfed the rest down in seconds. Raina was only half done her's. I let out a massive belch catching Raina's attention.

"I can cook more if you like." she reassured.  
>"That's fine, I had a big lunch but thank you." I noted. She nodded her head the consumed the rest of her fish.<p>

Our meal ended and Raina showed me her tepee, animal pelt were laid on the ground. Some bear's other deer's. I wasn't tired, and the moon was still up meaning I still have hours before sunrise.

"You can have the bear hide, I'll take the deer." she stated.  
>"Very well."<br>"Good night Vancha." Raina said then left the tepee.  
>"Night." I mumbled to myself. Sitting down on the pelt I spit in my hand and rubbed it throw my hair. Laying down I closed my eyes and waited to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Raina-<span>**

Heating my hands with the warmth of the fire, I felt eyes on me. I finish the song I was humming and stood up. In the corner of my eye I spotted a man with long spiked up green hair wearing purple animal hides. He had a little bit of stubble on his chin, it also was green. This man was very well built, and in my opinion he's kinda good looking. You could say I'm a sucker for green hair.

Taking my head out of the clouds I torn a piece of material of my sleeve, sooner before later I should retrieve new clothes. I tied my hair up into a ponytail. And amble over to the stump.

Reaching over at the fish I finished gutting, I use string and tied it on a branch I stumbled over previous times before. Propped the branch up on my shoulders heaved it over to the fire. Removing it off of me I let go of the branch. As if fell on the two staffs.

Kneeling down I dusted the surface of my hands along the grass. The man's eyes were still on me. I tried my best not to smile at the attention I was getting. It's been some time sense I saw human.

"Okay, I know you're there." I called out.  
>I sauntered over close to him but same time far away, just incase he decide to attack. I wait patiently, his face was drained of color and his body was frozen. He's not the best spy in the world. It took everything in me not to laugh at him. He sighed then stepped out in front of me.<p>

His scents nearly blow me over. It smelt like he hasn't had a bath in years. But I looked aside from all of that.  
>"Sorry for invading your camp site." he apologizes. It was kind of him to apologize by it didn't mind me one bit. In fact it's rather sweet. It brought a smile to my face.<br>"That's very sweet of you, but I have to ask...would you like to stay tonight?" I asked hoping he say yes.

I couldn't read his face very well, and for a second I thought he was going to turn me down, but I was wrong.  
>"Why not." he chuckled a charming laugh. I meant to cheer mentally but I guess I didn't.<br>Hurrying back to the fire he follow behind me, but not as fast. I guess I was more then a little excited to have another human around. But it who could blame me, another human in years!

"It's been awhile sense I saw a human, it's kinda strange but exciting too!" I babbled out. He chuckled quietly to himself, which must be a good sign. I never had attention from the opposite sex before.  
>"Well enough beating around the bush my name is Vancha, Vancha March."<br>"My name is Raina Downs, but with trust I may allow you to call me Rai." I introduced myself.

Before any of us could say another word I sat down cross-legged. My was smile still lingered, and I couldn't make it stop. Patting the ground next to me, I want Vancha to sit with me. He sat along side with me.

I stared deep into his piercing eyes; they were a lovely shade of sunlit brown. They beautiful and enchanting. He had dark pink full lips. As if I never seen like it before. A period of time ran by, and I pulled away. The blood in my face was boiling, before Vancha could see I jumped up.

"Raina."  
>"Yes." I replied.<br>"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes." He flirted. I blushed and looked away and giggled to myself.  
>"I hope you like smoked cod."<br>"Of course." he declared.

I unhooked the fish and hand the first to Vancha. His hand over lapped mine making me blush, but I pulled away.  
>"Be careful, it's hot." I mentioned. Vancha nodded his head then I went back to get the other one off.<p>

I sat down with Vancha again and bit the tail off my fish. Smoked cod is one of my favorite things to eat. Gobbling half of mine down Vancha let out a belch, making me look. It was pretty impressive. Vancha was done eating, and he seemed like he enjoyed it.

"I can cook more if you like." I reassured.  
>"That's fine, I had a big lunch but thank you." Vancha noted. I nodded my head the consumed the rest of my fish.<p>

After our meal ended, I showed Vancha to my tepee where we'll be sleeping. Animals I hunted for their pelts scattered the floor. Most were deer's, but my favorites were bears. I decide to let Vancha have the bear pelt, he must be exhausted.  
>"You can have the bear hide, I'll take the deer." I stated.<br>"Very well."  
>"Good night Vancha." I mumbled as I walked out of my tepee to put out the fire.<p>

**That's all for now! I hope you enjoy it. I'll up load more later in life, CYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

2. My Hero

**Hello everyone again, this is chapter two. I didn't write it, my best friend did. I write all the odds and she writes all the evens. Oh and just so you all know all chapters will be over 1000 words (or at least we'll try too) Please R&R! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters, only Raina and Kai.****

* * *

><p><strong>-Larten-<strong>

That night I strolled along the lake, enjoying the exquisite scenery. I had left the cirque for a couple nights so I could enjoy some peace and quiet. Madam Octa was in good hands, being care by Hans Hands.

A scream reached my ears and my head snapped around.  
>"Please don't!" A girl cried.<br>The trace of Vampaneze was in the air and I raced towards the cries.

I kept running until I finally came to a clearing.  
>A lavish, titanic trailer was sitting in the middle. Stopping I regained my breath then causally walked up to the window. The pungent odder was the strong here. The scream ricochet again, I opened the window and hurtled inside.<p>

A man had a young woman pinned to the wall and her eyes were squeezed shut. I grabbed him and wrestled him away from her. He let go of the young woman and struggled out of my grip along the way using his nails to cause me damage. He escaped from me and vaulted out of the window and darted away.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

I sat on the bathroom floor, in my bathrobe. Staring at the man who had just saved me. I was about to have a bubble bath before that creep attacked me. My jasmine scented candles were no longer burning and my facial mask was half annihilated. Sighing I grabbed a towel wiping the gunk of my face.

I looked back at the man.  
>"Thank you. My name's Kai."<br>"You are welcome. My name is Larten Crepsley. Did he hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head; hiding my hands behind my back I snatched up my curling iron and then quickly knocked him over the head. He fell to the floor knocked out.

"It worked!" I cried. "Wait...it worked?"  
>I didn't have time to ponder this I grabbed his arms and pulled him to my bedroom. I scanned my eyes over him. He was quiet handsome, he had orange hair slicked up. The man was very pale and there was a long scar on his face. He was dressed in black trouser and a white button up shirt. A red duster was tied around his shoulders. I now noticed that he had bleeding cuts up his arms. I gathered up my strength and lifted him onto my bed.<p>

I ran and got some white cloth bandages, with a cloth in hot bowl of water. Cleaning his cuts, I then wrapped the bandages around his arms.

I quickly put on some clothes and I slipped out of my trailer and down to the beach. Perching on a rock I looked over the water to the sunset. The water splashed my feet and I looked into the sky. The sun rested onto my face and the wind blew though my hair. Sitting there for a minute I then walked towards my trailer.

You see my family is a big one. There are seven kids, I'm the youngest. We are also really wealthy. I'm the only one left at my house now that my parents went to China on a three-year business trip. We own a lakeside cabin, with 10 acres, a mansion with 600 acres, a stable with 50 acres and a spot at the lake were I am with 40 acres. We also own 6 show jumping horses, 6 Dressage horses, 6 cross-country horses and mine, which is all of the above. So in total we own 19 horses, and 700 acres. Opening the door I slipped inside.

I dialed one of my friend's numbers.  
>"Hello." I greeted cheerfully.<br>"Hello." My friend replied.  
>"I have a knocked out man in my room what should I do?" suddenly the phone disconnected.<br>"Hmmm. They must have a bad reception." I redialed the number but all I got was:  
>"Please leave a message at the tone." shrugging my shoulders I grumbled.<br>"I'll try again later."

I walked into my room where I had laid the man. The moonlight was completely gone now. I sighed and sat on my bed. But before I could do anything I heard a knock on the door.

I sprang to the door and opened it to reveal my fiancé Jock. I mentally groaned. He is also really wealthy but is very unkind and hot headed. It's an arranged marriage so I don't have much of a choice. If he found that another man was here he would kill me.

I smiled sweetly and let him in. He grabbed me and kissed me. I did nothing and just stood there, because if I did he would seriously injure me.  
>He broke away and walked through the trailer. I gulped as he threw open the door to one of the rooms.<p>

There are four bedrooms in the entire thing along with a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom with a bathtub and shower. He threw open the door to my room and stomped back to me he grabbed a fistful of hair and dragged me to the room.

"Who is this?" he snarled.  
>"I don't know!" I cried. His grip on my hair tightened and he pulled.<br>"Please STOP! You're hurting me."  
>"Good." he growled.<p>

The orange haired man stirred and that bolted upright. He noticed my fiancé, and me and dashed towards us. He quickly snapped the neck of Jock and detached Jocks hand from my hair.

"Thanks again." I grumbled half embarrassed.  
>"You are welcome Kai. Who was that man?" He asked. I quickly explained that Jock is my fiancé.<br>"I am sorry." He muttered guiltily.  
>"Sorry? Why the heck are you sorry? I should be thanking you. He was a freak anyway." I cried cheerfully. He blinked rapidly as If to say 'Whaaa?'<br>"Considering he is a Vampaneze-"  
>"Whoa whoa whoa...what the heck is a Vampaneze?"<br>"A Vampaneze is a type of Vampire, we are exactly the same except they kill when they feed." he supplied  
>"Rewind and freeze what did you say we."<br>"Because believe it or not I am a Vampire."  
>"Oh." I mumbled. I looked at him and cocked my head sideways.<br>"You don't look like a vampire." I puzzled looking him up and down through my glasses.  
>"And how Kai do you know what a Vampire looks like?" I thought about that for a second then shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and shook his head.<p>

For the first time I got a look at his eyes. They were a beautiful bright jade. His orange hair was messy and sticking up every which way. I tried hard not to laugh. A smile played at the corner of my lips.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Larten-<span>**

I looked at Kai. From close up she was quite beautiful. She has shiny, long, brown hair that cascaded down her back, and silver eyes that were hidden behind thick glasses. Homemade bracelets were halfway up to her elbow and she was very pale. She had designer navy skinny jeans, And a red blouse. On her finger was a promise ring and an engagement ring. Her engage ring held a large diamond.

She pulled the engagement ring off her finger and dropped it on the chest of her fiancé. She then yanked the promise ring and also dropped it on him.  
>"He gave then to me." She explained bitterly. "He was a horrible fiancé he always hurt me." I looked at her with pity.<p>

I soon realized that her Fiancé Vampaneze, whom I disposed of. The Vampaneze might come after her. She looked around embarrassed.  
>"Umm you could stay if you like." I looked at her in surprise, it was like she read my mind.<br>"Okay I shall do so. Where is my room located?" I asked.

She pulled me to the room beside hers.  
>"Here." she said merrily. The sheets were red and so were the curtains. The bed was queen sized.<br>"This is- was my parents room." she said happily. I nodded thankfully.  
>"You should get some rest." I observed.<p>

She slowly trudged to her room and closed the door. Walking over to her dead Fiancé...Jack or Jock or whatever his name was I scooped him up and picked up the rings. Swiftly I walked into the woods and buried the man. I kept the rings in my pocket.  
>When I returned to my room.<p>

I slipped out of my duster with my button up shirt and climbed into my bed. It was quite comfortable. I could hear the soft breathing of Kai in the other room. Closing my eyes I drifted into sleep.

I awoke to a banging of pans that night. I slowly yawned, sitting up I stretch and scratched my scar. I looked around for my shirt but it was missing, and so was my duster.

Dragging myself to the kitchen I sat at the table. Kai was cooking a meal. After a minute or two I cleared my throat.

"Oh good morning Larten." Kai smiled. "Your clothes are in the washer.  
>"Thank you Kai."<br>"You're welcome." she replied.  
>"Tomorrow I am going back to my house. Do you want to come with me?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Yes that would be pleasurable." I replied, hoping that I could keep her safe.

She handed me a plate containing bacon an eggs. Nodding my head in thanks and I started eating. The bacon was crispy while the eggs were well done. There were delicious.

Kai was done her's before I finished the fourth strip of bacon. I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. Kai stood up and put her dish in the sink.  
>"I'm going to pack now." she announced and bounced out of the room.<p>

**Hope you liked it, please remember to R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Curiosity

**BAM! Another chapter is up and ready for your eyes to see. And man does it feel good! Please keep your hands in the computer chair and enjoy the chapter~! Well on with the story please R&R!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters, only Raina and Kai.******

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

Lifting my head off the ground. I stretch and sat up. Vancha was fast asleep and quietly snoring. I crawled over next to him. He seemed to always grab my attention. I had never really been in love before, not the real kind where you go weak at the knees at the sight of the person, or when they kiss you, so many butterflies are in your stomach you feel like you're going to throw up. Nope, I've never felt that.

Standing up I got a final look at Vancha then I left my tepee to hunt. My hand rested on my shuriken. A flock of wild geese dived into the near by lake. I sneaked over at then, one squeaked and rapidly waved it's wings around. I stopped walking and stay quiet; the goose calmed down and went back to eating.

Snatching up my shuriken, I amid it at the wild geese. It struck a goose directly in the neck. He cried in pain but died in seconds. Rushing into the lake I scooped up the dead bird, while scarring the others off. I towed the bird back to my campsite. Taking out my own made knife I started plucking it's feathers and then gutted it. I hope Vancha like goose.

When I finish I rubbed the knife in the grass. Cleaning the bloodstains off it. It was mid afternoon and Vancha was still sound asleep. I giggled to myself and entered my tepee.

Vancha laid on his back face up. I tie-toed over to his sleep figure. Sitting down on my shin I felt up his arm. I could feel his muscle relaxing. I climbed on top of him just below his rib cage. Not putting to much pressure on him. I couldn't help myself, I was just too curious.

I felt his broad shoulders then the sides of his neck. Moving my hands upwards I rubbed my index finger down his lips. They were soft and bright pink. I stroke his check bones gently, then his temples.

He groaned in his sleep. I whipped my hands back. But he didn't wake up. I sighed then continued feeling his face. My hair brushed across his nose, he flinched. Freaking out I plugged his nose. Closing my eyes, I felt a hand over lap my. My eyes flashed open.

Vancha was staring back and me, he removed my hand off his face. I screeched and jumped back. But stumbled back and fell on my butt. Vancha sat up. I covered my face with my hands to ashamed to look at him. Vancha burst into laughter. I separated two fingers and saw Vancha wiping away tears.

Vancha quietly chuckled then stood up and walked over to me. He held down a hand to me, I leisurely grabbed his hand. He pulled me up to my feet.

"Now, can you tell me what you were doing to me." Vancha chuckled. I didn't expect him to be so cool about it.  
>I flushed a crimson red, a lump formed in my throat.<br>"I got curious..." I mumbled shyly.  
>"Because you haven't seen a human in forever." he hooted. I glared at him.<br>"You'd do the same!" I growled. Vancha stopped laughing when he figured out I was acting serious.  
>I breathe in and out once to calm me down. I apologize to Vancha for invading his personal space.<p>

"That's fine." he grinned. Behind his teeth there was a laugh wanting to break loss. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

I departed from my tepee, Vancha trudged behind. He sat near the fire pit while I prepared the bird.  
>"Vancha, can you start a fire place." I asked.<br>"Sure thing." he replied.

I tied the bird to a rod and walked it over to the fire. Vancha was sitting behind me as I laid the rod across the staff. I felt his eyes on me.

"If I told you that you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?" I jolted around to see Vancha. He was smiling up at me. I flushed for the second time today.  
>"I-I do-o-on't know." I stuttered.<br>I cleared my throat them sat next to Vancha. A wild idea popped up in my head.

"Hey want to play a game?" I asked, eagerly. Vancha knitted his brows together.  
>"What's it called?" he replied. The ends of my lips curled into a smile.<br>"Okay, you have to say pick up lines and who ever doesn't have any more to say loses. Oh and you can't steal the other person's, if so you lose."  
>"Your on." he snickered. And so the game began.<p>

"You must be tired. You've been running through my mind, all day long." I started.  
>"You remind me of a magnet, because you sure are attracting me over here!"<br>"There must be something wrong with my eyes. I just can't seem to take them off you."  
>"Was your father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on earth!" Vancha mumbled. There was no way I was going to lose.<br>"You're the hottest thing since sunburns." I smiled. Vancha smirked back at me.  
>"If you were a laser, you'd be set on "stunning". " I mentally growled, that was a good one.<br>"Do you believe in love at first sight, or do I have to walk by again."  
>"If I followed you home, would you keep me?" Vancha grinned. I couldn't help bit laugh at that one.<br>"I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me tonight?"  
>"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." I was running low on pick up lines, and Vancha had a really good poker face.<br>"I read palms. It says you're going to call me soon."  
>"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Vancha shot them out like it was nothing.<br>"Did they just take you out of the oven? Boy, you're hot." I mumbled.  
>"You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life!" I thought about my favorite pick up line.<br>"Kiss me if I am wrong, but isn't your name John? Beat that!" I cheered, a smiled curled on my lips.  
>"Hmm, that's a good one...but...if you stood in front of a mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world."<p>

My smile fell; as I knew I was all out of pick up lines. I growled angrily, Vancha chuckled at me. Sighing I leaped up and check the bird, it was half done. So I sat back down.

"Raina...I have to leave soon." Vancha frowned. For some reason my heart felt heavy, it was an aching pain.  
>"But, but why." I whined. Vancha rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"My friend is in the next town, and I'm planning on seeing him."  
>"Oh..." I frowned. "I wish you didn't have to go, I like having you here."<p>

"Well maybe, if you want. You can tag along." Vancha nudge me. His charming smile return onto his face, the smile that I loved. I pricked up and rapidly nodded my head. Vancha chuckled to himself.

"Oh, there's one more thing." I interrupted Vancha's laughing fit.  
>"Hmm and what is that."<br>"You can call me Rai."

**This one was pretty cute~! I must say myself hehe! Hope you all liked it! Luv ya all! R&R plz. It makes writing wroth so much more!**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Strangers to Acquaintances

**Nothing better then listening to your favorite music (Lady Antebellum), writing with a glass of ice cold root beer. Anyway another chapter is up for all of ya to read. Thanks PrincessOfTheVampires, Urbestfriend23 and shan123 for the reviews it really makes writing so much worth my wild! Because reviews are just like lolly-pops, puppies, kittens, hugs and kisses! R&R plz!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters, only Raina and Kai.******

* * *

><p><strong>-Larten-<strong>

After all my dishes were washed, bags packed and my clothes out of the dryer. Kai and I got in her car and drove to her house. Her car was a black Mercedes. Which apparently a Mercedes is a very expensive brand of car.

"I have a convertible and about three other different kinds of Mercedes..." She yammered on and on about the cars until me finally came to a set of huge iron gates.

Kai jumped out of the car and inserted a key in the lock. She then leaped back in and drove through. As soon as we passed, the gate closed behind us. We drove up a paved driveway to an enormous house. I undid my seatbelt, and walked to the steps. Kai kept driving up to the garage to put the car away. When she returned she unlocked the door and pushed it open.

It was a very unkept house. There were clothes on the floor, books on couches, plates on tables. I could see a blush forming on Kai's face.

She led me though the mess to the cleanest room that was out of the sun. Which happened to be her sisters.  
>"Thank you Larten. For saving me." I nodded my head.<p>

She then beckoned me to follow her. Kai led me around the house until we came to purple curtain. She pulled it back reveling a metal door. Kai reached up to a brick and pulled it lose. And flipped the brick upside down, and pulled out a key that was hidden in a slot. Kai put the brick back and unlocked the door. Behind the door there was a long spiraling staircase. When we were half way up the staircase Kai broke the silence.

"I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone about this. No one knows about it except me. I found it when I was younger." I wondered how on earth she found it.

We kept going and arrived at the top. Another door was sitting on ground of us. She grabbed a brick and pulled it out. Kai did the same thing as she did before. She pushed open the door to reveal a hall. And she opened the first door to reveal an old fashioned bathroom. In the next was a kitchen and another a bedroom.

"This one's my Favorite." Kai smiled and pushed open the door. A huge library was behind this one. There were desks and rows upon rows of books. The floor was carpeted. Kai's eyes lit up with joy. She must be fond of books.

We stayed up there for a while then decided to back downstairs. She locked both doors and put the keys in her sweater pocket. I looked out the window. We had three minutes until the sun came up.

Kai looked at me. As if she was sizing me up. A piece of her hair fell in her eyes. And she fluidly brushed it away. I stuck my hands in my duster pocket to come across cold metal. I fingers it, until I realized it was Kai's promise and engagement rings.

"Goodnight Miss..."  
>"Addison."<br>"Goodnight Miss. Addison." I smiled slipped off to my room. Kai followed me and after I had taken off all my clothes except my underwear she knocked on the door.

"Dirty clothes please." she called. I opened the door and dropped them. She opened the door and tossed me some underwear. I raised an eyebrow but accepted them.

Closing the door and switched the underwear. Then dropped the dirty ones on the pile. Kai picked them up and trekked downstairs. I slipped under the cool, silky sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

After I took Larten's clothes to the wash. I sprawled on the couch to watch some TV. After awhile I heard a creek of the front door and soft footsteps. I scampered towards the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw. A frying pan. Darting to the hallway towards the people. I chucked the frying pan and it hit the man upside the head. The man fell on the floor, and girl bent over the man.

I dashed upstairs. And flung open Larten's bedroom door and shook him.  
>"Larten! There's someone in the house!" I hissed.<br>He sprang out of bed and I couldn't help but notice his scars, abs and muscle. I blushed as he ran down stairs.

Larten stopped at the two people standing at the door. One with a bump on his head from the frying pan and another with an eagle feather in her hair.  
>"Vancha?" Larten asked.<br>"Hello Larten." Vancha snickered, laughing at Larten's appearance.

I slipped around the corner.  
>"Who is that Vancha?" Larten puzzled.<p>

This Vancha character had green hair, purple animal hides and very sunburn skin.  
>"This is Raina. Raina this is Larten."<br>Raina smiled and did a peace sign with her fingers.  
>"I'll go get you some clothes. I muttered and disappeared upstairs.<p>

I grabbed a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. I returned back downstairs and gave them to Larten. He nodded in thanks and stalked around the corner to get dressed.

"What's your name?" Vancha asked quizzically.  
>"Kai Addison."<br>"Isn't Kai a guys name." He asked cheekily. I narrowed my eyes.  
>"No it's a unisexual name." I glared. He laughed and shook his head. Larten returned back just as I slapped Vancha across the face. Larten Blinked rapidly and I stalked off hotly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Larten-<strong>

"What did you do now Vancha?" I sighed in annoyance.  
>"Nothing." he said sulking, rubbing his face were Kai had smacked him. I tried hard to keep from laughing. Vancha, for some reason seemed to get slapped a lot.<p>

I held up one finger and if to say one second. I chased after Kai who had 'Sulky' plastered all over her face.  
>"What did he do."<br>"Nothing of Importance." She spat.  
>Her eyes blazing with fire. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down stairs.<p>

"Kai, this is my good friend Vancha March." I told her.  
>"Nice to meet you." she snarled though gritted teeth. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. Female can be so bigheaded. She eyed him icily and looked him up and down.<br>"You are NOT getting any further into my house wearing...and smelling like that."

**Poor Kai, lol. Anyway hope you liked it. There will be more in the future! (I will upload when I get 5-10 more reviews...) R&R plz! CYA!**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Bath time

**Another chapter for all of my lovely readers. Same as always please R&R it really makes writing worth wild. I know I said 5-10 reviews but I really wanted to post out this chapter. I've just finish chapter 6, and soon to be working on chapter seven, but for now on with the chapter...**

********Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters, only Raina and Kai.********

* * *

><p><strong>-Vancha-<strong>

Waking up, I hear a glorious voice. It was Rai's and she was singing. I moseyed over to the fabric door. Taking a peek I saw Rai was sitting on a log by a newly lit fire. She was strumming a guitar that looked hand made. The moonlight shone down against her, making her look like an angel. Rai was singing out loud, fireflies danced around her. I listened into what she was saying.

I've never opened up to anyone  
>so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>we don't need to rush this  
>let's just take this slow<p>

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
>it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>it's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
>no I don't want to say goodnight<br>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
>tonight<br>tonight  
>tonight<p>

just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>and I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>so baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>with a kiss goodnight<br>kiss goodnight...

The song she was still singing, drifted to an end. Last note hovered poignantly in the silence.

I stepped out causally just as she finishes. Rai smiled up at me showing snowy white teeth. I saluted to her, then parked myself next to her.  
>"You ready?" I asked.<br>"Ready as ever." she beamed.

I didn't have any bags; Rai only had her guitar strapped on her back. I led the way to our destination. Rai was full of energy, and very peppy. Every time she saw something strange or new she had to run over to it and check it out. I chuckled to myself.

In a few hours we arrived, I told Rai to be quiet and to stay near by. She obeyed within walking distance. We sauntered up a large driveway that led to a sizeable mansion. Turning the handle of the door we walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

As we stalked in a metal pan struck Vancha upside the head. He lost his balance and tumbled over.  
>"Vancha." I screech, and dropped to his aid. His hand was laying over a weal. The woman with long brown hair darted up the stairs. I growled under my breath at her.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked full of concern.  
>"Ya, never been better." Vancha joke. I smiled childishly then helped him to his feet.<p>

A grumpy man with orange hair sticking up in different angles, stumble down the stairs. I covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing at him. He sure was a hilarious sight. The woman hid behind him eyeing us.

"Vancha?" the man asked.  
>"Hello Larten." Vancha laughed, and pointed at Larten. I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't laugh.<p>

"Who is that Vancha?" the so-called man named Larten asked.  
>"This is Raina. Raina this is Larten."<br>I smiled and did a peace sign with my figures. Larten looked me over as if he was sizing me up, he then grunted, and then brought his eyes back onto Vancha.

"I'll go get you some clothes." The female muttered and disappeared upstairs. She returned and handed Larten some clothes. He nodded his head as if saying thanks and trailed off.

"What's your name?" Vancha asked. I also wondered the same thing.  
>"Kai Addison." Kai introduced herself.<br>"Isn't Kai a guys name?" Vancha questioned. Kai gave him a cold glare.  
>"No it's a unisexual name." She snarled. Vancha chuckled and shook his head.<p>

Larten returned back just as Kai slapped her small hand across Vancha's face. I chuckled and pointed at Vancha. Larten had a confused look on his face. Kai stormed off angrily.  
>"What did you do now Vancha?" he sighed.<br>"Nothing." Vancha said sulking rubbing his face where Kai had smacked him.  
>"Very smart Vancha." I rolled my eyes. Vancha elbowed my shoulder.<br>"Go explore the house or something." he grunted.  
>"Ya ya ya." I snickered and waved my hand around.<p>

Her hut was pretty big, a lot bigger then my tepee at home. And I never saw any animal pelts anywhere. Well her couch is made of cow skin I guess that counts.

"You are NOT getting any further into my house wearing...and smelling like that." I hear Kai roar.  
>"Right sure." he chuckled. Kai growled at Vancha, she left him and flopped down on the cow-skinned couch. I raised my brow; someone has a few anger issues. Her eyes locked on me and I waved shyly. Not wanting her to react out at me. Kai's face light up a bit, but went into a devilish grin.<p>

"Um did I mention that my name is Raina?" I mumbled.  
>"Hey, do you want me to show you something really cool." she beamed. I shrugged my shoulders. Kai gripped my wrist and dragged me up the stairs. Larten and Vancha stop talking and stared at Kai and I before we were out of their site.<p>

Kai stopped at door and told me to wait here. I nodded my head agreeing. She quickly opened the door and slammed in shut behind her. I heard the sound of water pouring, does she have an automatic waterfall I thought. I tapped my foot and waited patiently.

Seconds later she came out and welcomed me inside. I smiled and walked past her.  
>"Okay, what's so co-" Kai shoved me and I flipped over. Crashing into a tub full of warm water.<br>"You're getting a bath, compendia?" she smirked the rushed out of the room. I squirted water out of my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vancha-<strong>

"Does she know about...Vampires?" Larten whispered.  
>"No, I never did tell her." Larten sighed and scratched his scar.<br>There was a crashing sound above our heads. Kai fumbled down the stairs. But stopped when she noticed us staring at her for answers.

"I just made Raina get a bath." She giggled very pleased with herself. Larten slightly smirked, as Kai walked by and grabbed and umbrella in the basket by the door. She then rushed back up the stairs. I gave Larten a weird look, but shrugged it off.

"Larten why are you live with Kai?" I asked, going back onto our subject.  
>"She could be in great danger, Why is that girl Riley-"<br>"Raina."  
>"Right...with you?" Larten questioned.<br>"Because I enjoy her company." I answered truly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

Grabbing the silver thing that sprayed water out like a jet fast waterfall. I pointed it at Kai, jet fast water started soaking her. She screamed and blocked it with the umbrella. Kai walked forward and snatched the waterfall thing out of my hands. Then she turned it off.

Putting it back she grabbed a bottle containing smelly stuff. She took out my eagle feather and poured some smelly liquid my head. Kai rubbed it in, the she commanded for me to lie down. I sighed, as if I have a choice.

Later on when Kai stopped cleaning me she sat at the edge of a tub.  
>"Good thing you don't smell like a foot any more." she mumbled, trying her best not to grin. I glared at her then stood up. My clothes were sopping wet.<p>

Kai released all her giggles then left the room. I sighed and ringed out my dress. Kai came back with a hand full of new clothes. She set the on the counter top, then pulled a towel out of the closet.  
>"Once you dry off you can change into my clothes, okay."<br>"Yes, I'm not stupid." I snarled. She rolled her eyes then left. Guess I better change into dry, fancy, girly clothes.

**I hoped you liked the chapter. The next one is one of my favorites (Well they all are really) anyway please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

6. Breakfast

**This one I love, it's has humor written all over it. Anyway today there'll be an intro where you'll get to see the other writer to this story PrincessOfTheVampires. Please remember to R&R as I always say it backs writing so much worth our time. ( And if I don't get five reviews I won't update, sorry to the people who actually liked the story) Luv you all and now onto chapter six...**

********Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters, only Raina and Kai.********

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

I came out of the bathroom coughing and sputtering with soapsuds up to my elbows. I slipped to my bathroom that is in my room and washed off and changed my clothes. I tied my hair up and strolled out into the hallway and waited by the door of the bathroom. Raina came out wearing a green strapless dress and holding white high heels. The dress fit her perfectly, as if it was made for her.

"How do I put these on?" she asked talking about the heels. I quickly undid the straps and shoved her feet in them.  
>"That's how you do it." I snickered.<p>

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my room. Plopping her on a chair in front of my dresser were all my hair accessories were. I grabbed a curling iron and plugged it in. As it was heating up I started combing the knots out of Raina's hair.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Was the cry I got about every ten seconds. I heard footsteps and a knock on the door.  
>"Is everything okay in there?" Larten asked.<br>"Yes! I'm just combing the snarls out of Raina's hair." I called back. When her hair was combed I picked up the curling iron.

* * *

><p>It took at least one hour but Raina was finally all dolled up as my mom would say. She had insisted she wear the eagle feather in her hair. I eventually gave in to her wish.<p>

Raina started to descend down the stairs. Larten and Vancha were standing at the end of the staircase. Vancha's jaw was almost to the floor.

Then Raina tripped down the stairs. Larten and Vancha dove for her but they were too late. She was already on the ground with a mouthful of the carpet. She jumped up and cried,  
>"I'm fine, I'm good, I'm cool." Larten stood up straight and half smiled.<p>

I glided down the stairs and stood beside the two men.  
>"Vancha put your eyes back inside you head." I smirked. He glared at me annoyed. It took all my power not to laugh at him.<p>

I looked outside the window. It was quiet bright out all ready.  
>"You must be exhausted." I smiled. "Let me show you to your rooms." Vancha and Larten shot me thank you glances. I led them upstairs to their rooms. Vancha in my oldest brothers and Raina in the room beside his. Larten's room was by mine.<p>

After everyone went to bed and asleep. I crawled in mine. My body was exhausted but I couldn't sleep. Because whenever I closed my eyes I had nightmares. They usually were about Jock killing me. Or the night my parents and I were in a car crash with my youngest brother. He had died in that crash.

I closed my eyes hoping for sleep to overcome me. It never did. I sighed and walked to Larten's room. Clutching my pillow. I tiptoed towards Larten.  
>"Larten." I hissed quietly.<br>"What? He grumbled in annoyance.  
>"I can't sleep. I keep having nightmares."<p>

Larten sighed and move over for me. I slipped under the covers and scooted close into him. He wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his scent, which was simple but nice cologne. Closing me eyes I attempted to sleep. We lay there for hours until sleep finally overcame the both of us.

I awoke to the giggles of Raina and Vancha.  
>"Larten and Kai sitting in a car, are they naked? Yes they are." Vancha and Raina chanted.<br>"Go away." Larten and I growled at the same time. I buried my face in his chest. I felt Larten release me, get up, close the door and lock it in their faces.

I closed my eyes. And then realized that I HAD to get up. It was mandatory that have to I make breakfast. I didn't want them to explode the kitchen or something. I smiled at Larten gratefully.  
>"Thanks." I muttered.<br>"Anytime." Larten said groggily.  
>I rushed to my room and got out of my pajamas and into a dress. I smiled and ran towards the kitchen to make breakfast.<p>

"Wanna help me?" I asked hopefully. Raina nodded her head and we left the dinning room and into the storage room. I opened the freezer. Pulling out the bacon I hit a thing of honey and it to fell onto the ground. I reached up for the pancake mix knocking an open bag of flour. It puffed all over the place but none got on me.

I handed Raina the pancake mix and bacon and I strutted into the kitchen. And cracked a couple of eggs in a frying pan. Then sat the eggshells in the sink. I continued cooking and breaking things until it was all done.

"Here comes something delicious!" I called as Raina left. I followed and stared at Raina. She had flour, honey, eggs and bacon grease covering her whole body.  
>"What happened to you?" I asked with a snort.<br>"I got all of it from you." she muttered darkly and sat down.  
>"Well you look like a well balanced breakfast." Vancha chuckled.<p>

I placed food on there plates then returned the food to the kitchen. As we ate the food Vancha asked  
>"Why were you in Larten together this morning?" he smirked.<br>"It's none of you business." I snarled.  
>As I picked up my plate Larten gasped.<br>"Your arm! I am so sorry Kai."  
>"Huh." He pointed to a spot on my arm and I noticed a large bruise.<br>"How do you know you gave me that and not me hitting something last night?" I challenged.

I knew it came from his strong grip he had on me but I didn't want him to feel bad. He thought this question over for a minute then shrugged.  
>"I guess you are right." he grumbled. I smiled triumphantly an turned to Raina. Who was licking her fingers clean.<br>"Now, lets get this mess out of your lovely hair." I snickered.  
>"Another rotten shower." Raina groaned in annoyance. I dragged Raina upstairs to the bathroom to get the goop out of her hair.<p>

After a lot of shampoo (at least three bottles) and picking we finally got the honey, flour, pancake mix and bacon grease out of Raina's tangled hair and off her body. It took forever! I mean that literally.

After I left (Raina could have a proper shower) I sat on the couch beside Larten.  
>"So what are you two doing tonight?" I asked.<br>"Well Kai, I think Vancha and I shall go hunting tonight. I do not want to accidentally drink from one of you two and scare Raina half to death." Larten explained professionally.

I snorted at that thought of Raina freaking out at Larten drinking her blood. Both men stood up and clambered to the door.  
>"Okay. Have fun boys." I called waving to them. They waved back to me and then disappeared.<p>

**Well hello. This is PrincessOfTheVampires. How are my lovely readers? Did you like it? I hope you did. Please read and review. I love to receive reviews. (most get 5 review for the series to continue) **


	7. Chapter 7

7. FIRE

**Hello all my readers, it's been some time ****hasn't it. Another chapter is up for ya all to read. Please enjoy, it's humorous and hurt/comfort. Please remember to read and review!**

**And Thanks for the reviews RoxyPony and Vanchanaught7. **

********Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters, only Raina and Kai.********

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

Drying off my drenched body. I looked through the stack of clothes Kai had picked out for me.

"To pink, to much show, not enough show." I murmured till I came across denim skinny-legged jeans and a white top.  
>"It's alright." I sighed, still having to get use to wearing Kai's clothes.<br>Slipping it on, I posed and looked at myself in the body mirror. It's not half bad I guess. The jeans hugged my hips and showed off my curves. And the top was V-neck, making my boobs pop. I added my eagle feather, as it's my prize possession.

Sliding down the railing along the staircase. Kai was sitting alone on the couch.  
>"Where are Vancha and Larten?" I asked while looking around for them.<br>"They went out hun-shopping."  
>I knitted my brows together. I detected a lie in there, but I shrugged it off and sat down next to her.<p>

"Hey, wanna have a spa day." Kai gleamed with joy.  
>"I don't know what a spa is but I'm in." I confessed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kai whipped up us a facial mask. I rested on the couch as she coated my face in mud. She had already did herself.<br>"Where mud mummies!" I screech in delight. Kai giggled, then set the bowl of mud down. She brought out the nail polish and painted my nails a bright blue. My body was in full relax mode and I was actually enjoying myself.

"I feel like I'm in paradise." I mumbled.  
>"No this feels like paradise." she snort, then rubbed my temples. I moaned in enjoyment.<br>"Don't stop." I moaned. The feeling was enchanting, I don't feel stressed out any more.

"Hey what is the deal with you and Vancha?" Kai asked, starting a conversion.  
>"We're friends, nothing more." I replied. When I peered up at her she was smiling down on me.<br>"What?"  
>"Nothing, I just thought you were together." she snickered. I rolled my eyes the hit her with a cushion.<p>

Springing up my elbow knocked over a bottle of nail polish remover. I mouth the word "opps". Picking it up I set it back on the coffee table, luckily Kai never noticed.

"Now you have to massage my temples." she smirked. I sulked by went ahead and did it. She took my place in the couch. When I finish her she brought out white candles. Kai tried lighting the candle but the lighter was giving her some trouble.

"Here let me help." I sighed.  
>"No I can do it." Ignoring her I stepped up to her.<br>"Just let me!" I growled, while trying to pry the candle from her hands. But it ended up as a tug a war game.

"Let go!"  
>"No you let go!"<br>"I had it first!"  
>"But your doing it wrong!"<p>

Kai got the lighter working and lit the candle. She released her grip making me fly back. I dropped the candle and fell over the armrest of the couch. My back collided onto the floor.

"Raina, oh my God!" she screeched, and ran to my aid.  
>"Geez Kai." I groaned when she pulled me back on my feet. "You managed to knock Vancha and me off our feet." I joked. Kai laughed then apologized.<p>

Kai looked over my shoulder and screamed. I jolt and spun around to a flaming fire. It crackled and roared. I screamed then started to panic.  
>"Smother it!" I yelled. We both began throw cushion and blankets on top of it.<br>"It is not working!" Kai yelped in a panicky voice. She was right, all the cushion and blankets blow up in flames. We just made it all worse. I ruffled my hair nervously.

"Fire extinguisher!" Kai wisecracked. I nodded my head then darted into the kitchen. I rushed back out with it in my hands. Tossing it onto the fire Kai turned and glared at me.

"You were not support to throw it on the fire you idiot!" she yelled.  
>"Well you should have told me that earlier!" I spook in annoyance.<br>"Never mind, just grab what is yours." She shout as she sprinted up the stairs.

I grasped hold of my guitar I slung it on my back.  
>"Hurry Kai!" I hollered up the staircase. Instantly she stumbled down the stairs. Linking arms we jogged out the house yelling "FIRE!" Hoping someone would hear our cries.<p>

"To my black Mercedes!" Kai chanted.  
>"What's a Mercedes?" I asked dumbly.<br>"Never mind, I will tell you some other time." she opened a car door and leaped in, I followed her example. We sped off far away from her hut and never looked back.

* * *

><p>Pulling up into a dirt driveway, it was dead silent. A little to silent. An owl hooted in the distance, send shivers down my spine. But Kai didn't reacted by it at all. The car stopped and we sat there for sometime. I cleared my throat waking Kai out of a trace. We stepped out and entered a new hut. It wasn't as big as the first one, but still enormous.<p>

I sat on the couch. Kai wasn't speaking, I won't blame her. This is my entire fault. I had this terrible gut feeling.  
>"How will Vancha and Larten know we're here?" I asked.<br>"I do not know." She mumbled.

An hour or so later the door open and Larten and Vancha walked in. A lump formed in my throat. Both Kai and I stood up.  
>"Ah why is the house burnt down?" Vancha asked. I looked away in shame. And stumbled out of the room, I walked into someone's bedroom and slammed the door behind me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Vancha-<strong>

Everyone stared at the door Rai went in. I blinked confused. Kai relayed what happen. I was surprised at what happen. Larten sat next to her.  
>"Are you two all right?" The typical Larten asked. Kai nodded her head.<p>

I stepped away from them and entered the room that Rai was in. Quietly I opened the door. Raina sat on the bed with her legs hanging over the side. She flinched and dried her eyes my way.

"V-Vancha..." she quickly wiped her tears. Why was she crying? Planting myself next to her, I held her hand. Rubbing my thumb over her baby soft hand. Her eyes fixed on mine, they were red and puffy.  
>"I did something really bad Vancha." She muttered, as her bottom lip trembled.<br>"Shh, it's okay." I said as I pulled her into my lap. She cried her eyes out into my chest.

Minutes later when she calmed herself down some; she rested her forehead in the corner of my chest. I heard her sniff then she sat up straight.  
>"Oh, sorry for making your pelt wet." she said as she wiped her tears. I glanced down and noticed a moist spot.<p>

"It's alright, it'll dry." I replied calmly. I didn't want her to cry again, I hated seeing someone so innocent cry.

"I'm the reason why Kai's hut burnt down." she stared at me. Tears trickled down her cheeks. I blinked my eyes shocked.  
>"What, but how?" I asked. She spilled the beans. Rai covered her face with her hands weeping.<p>

"No, Rai. It's not your fault." I rapped my arms around her.  
>She continued sobbing into my chest. I could only imagine how she felt. I rubbed her back trying to settle her down.<p>

"Hey, I thought angels had wings." I flirted.  
>She giggled and pulled back and stare into my eyes. A smiled curved at the ends of her lips. A single tear rolled down her left check then onto her lips.<br>"If I were a tear drop I would be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips." I smiled.

"Vancha, you always find a way to make my smile. Thank you." she grinned.  
>Taking hold of her hands I led her out the door.<p>

Kai ran up and embraced Rai in hug.  
>"I'm so sorry Kai." Rai apologized. "I spilled the nail polish remover, that's how the fire started."<br>"What, no. It is my fault I should had let you light the candle." she sighed.  
>"Nah, it's both our fault, we're a couple of <strong>(1)<strong> onhandige eendje." Rai giggled. Is she speaking Dutch?  
>"I am not a whatever you said." Kai nudged Rai slightly. I smiled to myself knowing everything is going to be okay.<p>

* * *

><p>When everything was back in order. Rai explored (like always) the trailer till she crashed on the dinning room table. She was a hilarious but very cute site. Everyone had to a least take one look at her.<p>

Larten and Kai were already in bed. I sneaked over to the sleeping figure of Rai. Gently picking her up I stabilized her over my shoulder. I tiptoed out of the dinning area and into her new bedroom. Peeling back the violet bed sheets I laid her in. Her chest raised and fell, she slept so peacefully.  
>Just as I was about to leave her in peace I heard a groggy voice.<p>

"Vancha..."  
>Turning around I saw Rai rubbing her eyes. I cursed under my breath for waking her up.<br>"Can you sleep with me tonight." She asked. I normally preferred to sleep on the ground but if she really wants me too.

"Why not." I mumbled, and then slipped under the sheets next to her. She laid her head down on my chest, and then fell into a deep sleep again. I smiled down at her.  
>"Night, beautiful." I mumbled. As a wave of exhaustion washed over me, and I instantly fell asleep.<p>

**(1) Onhandige eendje means clumsy duckling, and yes Raina speaks Dutch.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Their was a little spark between Raina and Vancha. I just love romance, and OC. Anyway please please please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

8. Food Taster

**Finally another chapter, thank you ever one for the reviews. I love you all, please continued review. Like always reviews are like lolly-pops, puppies, kittens, ponies, and hugs and kisses. R&R please!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

I awoke that night in Larten's arms. I still couldn't sleep because of the nightmares and kept waking up and crying. I often woke Larten up and I could tell it annoyed him but didn't want to say so.

A crash was heard from outside. And Larten bolted upward.  
>"What was that?" he asked. All I could do was shrug. I grabbed his duster and pulled it over my pajamas that walked out of the trailer.<p>

The wind nearly knocked me down. I pulled Larten's duster closer to me. A branch from a nearby tree was on the roof.  
>"Thank goodness." I grumbled and trudged back into the bedroom shivering.<p>

"Just a branch." I muttered through the chattering of my teeth. I sat next to Larten and wrapped my arms around him. Heat was radiating off his body. He blinked in surprise multiple times, and then relaxed.

When I was finally warm I handed him his duster back and walked to the kitchen, with him following close behind. We sat at the dinning table for a while waiting for Vancha and Raina but they never came out of there rooms.

I decided to check to see if they were still alive. I walked to Raina's room and quietly opened the door. I was surprised in fact to see Vancha and Raina cuddling. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing as I closed the door.

I was rolling on the ground in gut stitching laughter. Larten hearing the commotion and sauntered into the hallway. I stood up holding my side and gasped for air.

I gave Larten a sheepish smile then pointed to the door. Larten opened the door and peeked in. A smirk twitched at the side of his lips. But it disappeared soon after. He offered me his hand to helped me up. I accepted and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks."  
>"You are welcome." Larten replied.<p>

We sat at the table until the door creaked open.  
>"Because Yesterday, our...shopping trip was interrupted, we are going to resume the task today." Larten stated. A funny look crossed Raina's face.<br>"Okay, have fun." I told them. They nodded their thanks and walked out.

For a while Raina and I sat bored on the couch. Until I came up with a fabulous idea.

"Hey Raina, you wanna play a game."  
>"Sure. How do you play." she replied eagerly to escape from her boredom.<br>"Okay I am going to put some food in the blender and you're going to guess the ingredients are. But you will be blindfolded."  
>"Sounds fun, lets do it!" she cried.<p>

Raina sat at the kitchen table, a dish cloth over her eyes and a blended bunch of food in a glass her hands.  
>"Strawberries, carrots and spray cheese."<br>"Wow you are really good at this!"  
>"I know." she boasted.<p>

I dropped some more food in the blender and blended it up. When it was finish I poured it in a glass and handed it to her.  
>"And this one?" I asked as she drank it down.<br>"Horse radish, cranberries and...pickles."  
>"Wow you are the champion at this!" I cried.<p>

And gathered up some more food to blend. Then handed her a see-though cup. The liquids (and solids) were a disgusting color.  
>"Oatmeal, tuna, and potato chips."<p>

Sheesh. It's like she watched me put it in the blender. Even I wouldn't be able to do that one.  
>"Yep." I laughed mentally at what was going in next.<p>

* * *

><p>Larten and Vancha soon walked in the door.<br>"Hello ladies. What are you doing this fine night." Larten asked causally.

I bounced up and shoved an empty cup that Raina drank out of under his nose.  
>"Smell." I demanded.<br>"Ugh who made that?" He stated dryly pushing my hand away. I shoved a piece of paper in his hands.  
>"I did. Now look at this. Read the ingredients to the 6 smoothies Raina drank." His eyes scanned it up and down, then he handed back.<p>

"Sounds delicious." I gave him a strange look.  
>"Oh so rotten eggs, hotdogs, and banana peels sounds appetizing to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.<p>

Raina's face turned and sickly color green.  
>"Ro-otten eggs. I thought you said raw!" She screeched.<br>"Oh did I? Sorry. I meant rotten." I said apologetically.  
>"I suddenly don't feel so good, and here comes the smoothies." Raina was out of the room before you could say Cracker Jack.<p>

"I'm going to check on her." Vancha said as he darted after Raina to the bathroom. I turned to Larten who had a tint of crimson red across his face.

"You can not read can you?" the blush on Larten's face deepened.  
>"No." he admitted sadly. I stepped forth and hugged him.<br>"You should have said so before I handed you the paper." he nodded. And I pulled him into his seat.

Then I remembered something, the horses. Today is my stable hands day off.  
>"I have to go check on the horses!" I yelped. Raina came out of the bathroom, Vancha trailing behind her.<p>

"Can I come to?" Raina asked looking much better.  
>"Sure you can." I sighed. Both men and Raina climbed into the car and we drove off to look after the poor horses.<p>

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived I jumped out of my car and raced to the stables. I scooped food into the buckets and hung them in their stalls. I then filled the hay nets.<p>

"Time to muck out the stalls."  
>"Muck?" Raina asked as I handed her a shovel.<p>

I moved the horses from their stalls into a paddock. I grabbed a shovel and started shoveling the horse poop into a wheelbarrow. Raina shrugged and started to do the same. Both men were staring at us.  
>"Get a shovel and start helping." I growled. Larten and Vancha did as they were told, and least two hours later the whole barn was done.<p>

I grabbed a ridding helmet and a lead rope and walked towards my horse that was standing near the fence. He was all black with a star on his forehead. I grabbed his bridle and hooked the rope to it. He followed behind me and I led him to the cross ties to tack him up.

After I finished I led him into the indoor training ring. I got into the saddle and flicked the rains. He started out at a walk then progressed to a trot, a cantor and finally a gallop. The two Vampires and Raina were watching me.

My horse and I raced toward a jump and he sprang over it. I heard clapping and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Hey Raina, do you want to try?" I called.<p>

**A/N**

**Hello It's PrincessOfTheVampires here. I just want to thank you for the nice comments that have been given to us. Have fun doing whatever you are doing :) and please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

9. Jumping

**Another chapter is up. Just to let you all know I must get 3-5 reveiws in order to continue the series. So R&R, I love you all. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

"What, really!" I questioned. Kai smiled and beckoned for me to come over. I jogged over to her and the horse. She handed me the rains, and the helmet, then walked over to the others. I patted the horse side.

"Have you ever been on a horse before?" Kai asked. I snorted to her response.  
>"Of course, it helped us hunt." I murmured.<p>

"Who are us?" Larten asked.  
>I shot him a glare; I didn't want to bring up my past. I mentally growled at myself for slipping up.<p>

"I was in a Native tribe. That I had abandon when I was 16." I replied.  
>I was expecting for someone to pry me for more answers, but no one did.<p>

"Okay, then lets see you run around for a bit." Kai broke the silences. I nodded my head then climbed on the black beauty.

We first started off galloping around the perimeter. It's been awhile since I was up and running with the horses again.

We were close to the jump and when I was about to copy Kai's example, the horse halted at the last second, making me fly off over him. My front side collided with the ground and I got a mouth full of dirt.

"Rai!" I heard Vancha yelled then him running towards me. Before anyone could reach me I pulled myself to my feet. And spit out the dirt pieces.

"Guys I'm fine." I chuckled embarrassedly while wiping my pants clean. "I'm going again."  
>"What? Are you sure, Raina?" Kai laid a hand on my shoulder. Her eyes were full of concern. Moving her hand off me I gave her a reassuring look.<p>

I pulled myself back on, and trotted off.  
>"Take it slow, and be careful." Kai called out after me.<p>

I weaved in and around the jumps till I got the hang of it again. Coming to the lowest jump. This time the horse had leaped over it but when he touched the ground. I winced in pain and slid off the side.

"Ouch." I whined. Kai jogged over to me and helped me up.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked.<br>"Yeah..." I sighed.

Glancing at Vancha and Larten. Vancha looked as if he was going to pee his pants from laughter. Larten smacked him on the back of his head. I grumbled and whistled for the horse to come back.  
>When he did I was going to show Vancha that I can jump a horse, or I'll just end up making him pee his pants.<p>

* * *

><p>My back fell to the ground for the eleventh time. I groaned in pain but mostly in annoyance.<p>

"Maybe you should take a break." Kai suggested as she helped me up again.  
>"Not until I jump that horse." I exhaled while dusting myself off and fixing my eagle feather back in its place.<p>

I stepped in front of the animal and stared in his black eyes. He snorted, making me smile. Patting his muzzle, I climbed aboard of him of what I hoped was the last time.  
>"Lets go boy." I whispered.<p>

We took off galloping. I let my mind wandered. It was only the horse and I. And then I let my Native side shine.  
>"Iyiyiyiy!" I shout when we came close to a jump. Sticking my arms out in the form of a T, I closed my eyes and let the horse led.<br>He sprang over the jump.

For a second there it felt as if we were flying and the world was rushing past us. Until his hooves hit the ground was when I connected back with life. To find out I had made it over the high jump.  
>Everyone applaud, while Vancha whistled.<p>

"You did it Raina!" Kai cheered, as I dropped off the side of the horse.  
>"No I didn't, the horse did." I smirked. "But I guess I did it too."<p>

Vancha grabbed me and tossed me into the air as if I was a baby. I screamed all the way, until he caught. I wrapped me arms around his neck so I won't fall. Everyone laughter rang through my ears. I stared up at Vancha and blushed a crimson color.

"It is getting late." Larten stated.  
>"Yeah, I will go put the horses away then we will leave." Kai smiled and took the rain and led the horse away.<p>

* * *

><p>We drove back to Kai's hut, after she had put all the horses away. When we were back home Kai prepared super, and I'm never helping her cook ever again.<p>

I waited at the table with Vancha. Larten was very brave. He was helping Kai with supper. I think there might be a little more going between them too. Vancha agreed with me.

Couple minutes later Kai walked out with Vancha's and my plates of food. Larten came out holding Kai's and his. For supper we're having salad with steaks. There were all medium rare while Vancha's was blue. He missed his raw meat.

Vancha and I used our hand besides utensils. It felt weird to hold a fork.

* * *

><p>Kai was the first to finish like always and Larten was the last. She took our dish to the sink to be washed.<p>

"Hey, Kai!" I called out for her.  
>"Yes." Kai said as she came around the corner. She pulled rubber gloves off her hands.<br>"Lets have a bonfire tonight." I smiled.  
>"That sound like fun!" she chirped.<p>

* * *

><p>After Kai finished with the dishes. I started the fire using sticks and rocks. Vancha found non-rotten logs for us to sit on.<p>

Larten and Vancha were talking quietly, and Kai was warming up by the fire. I jogged off into her hut and grabbed my guitar.  
>No one noticed me leave or returned. I strummed the strings; everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.<p>

"Glad to finally have all of our attention." I chuckled and sat along side of Kai.  
>"What is the guitar for?" Kai asked.<br>"A bonfire isn't a fire without music." I smiled.

Strumming my hand against the strings of my guitar. I taped my foot to the music.  
>"Sing with me, Kai." I whispered. She nodded her head, and waited a little bit to see what I was going to singing.<p>

"You feel like you're falling backwards  
>Like you're slippin' through the cracks<br>Like no one would even notice  
>If you left this town and never came back<br>You walk outside and all you see is rain  
>You look inside and all you feel is pain<br>And you can't see it now

But down the road the sun is shining  
>In every cloud there's a silver lining<br>Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
>And every heartache makes you stronger<br>But it won't be much longer  
>You'll find love, you'll find peace<br>And the you you're meant to be  
>I know right now that's not the way you feel<br>But one day you will

You wake up every morning and ask yourself  
>What am I doing here anyway<br>With the weight of all those disappointments  
>Whispering in your ear<br>You're just barely hanging by a thread  
>You wanna scream but you're down to your last breath<br>And you don't know it yet

But down the road the sun is shining  
>In every cloud there's a silver lining<br>Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
>And every heartache makes you stronger<br>But it won't be much longer  
>You'll find love, you'll find peace<br>And the you you're meant to be  
>I know right now that's not the way you feel<br>But one day you will

Find the strength to rise above  
>You will<br>Find just what you're made of, you're made of

Down the road the sun is shining  
>In every cloud there's a silver lining<br>Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
>And every heartache makes you stronger<br>But it won't be much longer  
>You'll find love, you'll find peace<br>And the you you're meant to be  
>I know right now that's not the way you feel<br>I know right now that's not the way you feel  
>But one day you will<p>

One day you will  
>Oh one day you will."<p>

We sang. I picked the last couple of string to end the song.  
>Vancha and Larten applauded. We stood up and bowed, I couldn't help but giggle.<p>

"You two have beautiful voices." Larten completed.  
>"You girls must be angels cuz you sure sing like ones." Vancha flirted again. We both blushed to the complements.<p>

We did a few more songs, but Larten and Vancha didn't want to sing. I can't blame, it takes confidence to sing even in front of a small crowd.

* * *

><p>When it was getting late we all departed to get some shuteye. Vancha slept next to me in my bed. My head rested on his chest while his arm was wrapped around me. Staying like this, I drifted to sleep.<p>

**Well that is it for now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please remember to R&R. Must get up to 3-5 reviews to continue the series. **


	10. Chapter 10

10. Library

**Finally got this chapter done. Thank you everyone for those amazing reviews it means a lot when you start out with none. I know you've all been asking for this, and sorry for making you wait. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters only Raina and Kai.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

I grabbed a clean pair of jeans and white blouse and pulled them on. Grabbing the comb I brush out my long locks.

Gathering up my dirty clothes, I lugged them over to the washer machine. After tossing them in, I then walked to Larten's room. Grabbing an arm full of clothes I had gotten for him. I opened his door slowly.

"Larten, I need your clothes and I got these for you." I said placing trousers, and button up shirt on his bed I ambling out. Soon the door opened and an arm full of dirty clothes was put in my arms. I looked Larten up and down.

The clothes fit him wonderfully. When I looked into his eyes I noticed they were twinkling. I took his clothes to the washer machine and started it. Then sauntered back to Larten.

"So, what do you think of your new clothes?"  
>"They are wonderful, thank you Kai." Larten said showing his gratitude.<p>

I soon remembered something that I had forgot. Laundry detergent. I rushed to the load of laundry and stopped it, then put a cup of the detergent in it.

Trudging to Larten's room I bid him goodnight. I then sunk into my bed for a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I crawled resentfully out of my bed and into the kitchen to start breakfast. With heavy eyelids I attempted to make eggs. I nearly dropped two of them on the ground. A pair of arm gently pushed me to the side.<p>

"Here, let me help. You go have a shower. It will help wake you up." Larten told me. I nodded and did as he requested.

* * *

><p><strong>-Larten-<strong>

I felt sorry for Kai. She had been up all night. I heard her crying, and before that she was screaming in her sleep. I sighed and continued making the eggs. I heard the shower turn off and a couple minutes after Kai walked out.

She was still in her pajamas. And she stumbled over to me.  
>"Here." Kai yawned. I stopped her from grabbing the pan.<br>"No do not touch. You are to tired to think or see straight." Kai nodded in agreement instead of putting up a fight.

"Go back to your room, and sleep for a bit longer." I instructed. Kai leisurely made her way to her room to sleep. When the eggs were cooked I knocked on Raina and Vancha's doors. (Since they now are sharing a bed)

"Breakfast." I called then walked back to the kitchen. Scooping eggs onto three plates I sat them on the table for breakfast. I heard the footsteps of Raina and Vancha, and soon they joined me at the table.

"Where's Kai?" Raina asked.  
>"In bed, she had a long night." I said simply. They both nodded in response. As we finished I collected the plates and put them in the sink.<p>

"Thanks Larten." Came a mumble from behind me.  
>"You are welcome."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

After I woke up from a peaceful sleep. I marched into the living room to find Larten sitting alone on the couch.

"Hey Larten. Want to go to the Library with me?" I asked generously.  
>"Okay that would be pleasurable. Just allow me to get my duster." Larten agreed as he swiftly headed to his room.<p>

Then just as fast he was out the door. I jumped into my car and Larten got in the other side. Turning the car key and off we went.

When we arrived at the library I grabbed my large ring of keys and unlocked it. I instantly walked towards one of my favorite book series. The Lord of The Rings and grabbed the three of them and the book The Hobbit.

I stuck my nose into it and examine were I left off in the first book. Larten made himself comfortable in one of the overstuffed armchairs. I sat across from him.

"Anything you like?" I asked him  
>"Well I do enjoy Shakespeare."<br>"Anything to narrow it down?"  
>"No not really." I sat my copy of The Fellowship of The Rings on the table with the rest of the books and walked to the section with Shakespeare books.<p>

I grasp my favorite book, Hamlet and walked back and settled into the chair beside him.  
>"Want me to read it to you?"<br>"Please." he replied.

"Who's there?" I resisted. Sinking into the story, Larten relaxed in the chair and listened to the whole thing.

I almost got three quarters of the way done. By the time I realized that it was 6 in the morning. We had been here for 8 hours sheesh.

"We should be getting back." I told him. He nodding and stood up. I grabbed the 5 books and walked to the door. My parents would kill me if they found out about this. No one is allowed to take the books out except for them. Which in my opinion is a very stupid thing.

Handing the books to Larten I climbed into the car. After an hour of driving, we finally arrived.

I yawned and pushed open the door to the trailer letting the door bang close.  
>"How was your night?" Vancha asked us when he stepped out around the corner. Raina followed him like a lost puppy.<br>"Good your's?"  
>"Spectacular." Vancha beamed making Raina blushed. Larten dropped the books in my arms.<p>

I looked at the clock, 7. The stores should be open in an hour. It would take more then that long to drive there. I desperately needed new clothes.

"Hey Raina want to go shopping?"  
>"Yeah, that sounds fun." she replied happily. I like how she's so eager to try new things.<p>

We walked out of the room to my car until I remembered I forgot my purse in my bedroom. I raced back inside and fetched it. When I was back we climbed into the car and drove to the mall. Shopping here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>-Larten-<strong>

"So what'd you do today?" Vancha asked.  
>"Nothing, Kai read to me but other then that...and you."<br>"Nothing!" he said quickly. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow then shook my head.  
>"I don't want to know. At all, ever."<br>"You got it Larten." Vancha snickered.

**That's the end of the chapter. Sorry for stopping there, I had to. The next chapter shall be out tomorrow or hopefully today. When ever I can get it done. Anyway please R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11

11. Hanging Out

**Another chapter is up for all of your eyes see. Please R&R cuz I'll need 3-5 to continue the series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Darren Shan characters only Raina and Kai.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

I stretched out my arm as my fingers uncurled onto a man's chest. Batting my eyes open, I stared up into Vancha's face. A grin spread out on my face. His hand brushed through my brunette mop.

A hammering knock at the door made me jolt. Luckily it was only Larten. I gave one last look at Vancha, before slipping out of the covers. Fixing my shirt and eagle feather I stepped out into the hallway. Vancha trudged out after me to the dinning table.

"Where's Kai?" I queried.  
>"In bed, she had a long night." retorted Larten. I nodded my head empathetic.<p>

Fresh plates of eggs were set out. I licked my lips and bit into the moist eggs. Picking up the plate I scrapped the last bits of eggs in my mouth. Then licked the plate clean. Larten took our dishes, and gently laid them in the sink.

I left the men to take a quick bath to clean the grime off of me. Stepping into the bathroom silently, I poured a steaming hot bath. Peeling the garments off me. I carefully laying my feather along the counter top, and stepped into the water.

Examining over the bottles, I read the libels. To when I came crossways with the name Bubble Bath. Pouring the liquid into the water, I swirled it around. Bubbles floated to the surface of the water all over and around my body.

Just in time as the door flew open, and Vancha rushed in. Vancha stopped when he saw me. No words escaped his mouth; my face was boiling red hot.

"Vancha!" I shrieked. His face changed into a crimson red. Vancha cleared his throat and looked up.

"Just wanted to say Kai and Larten are gone. So we have the whole house to ourselves." His eyes keep taking short glances at my body.

"Amazing, now leave you little pervert." I growled, and splashed him with water. Vancha flushed deeper then sauntered out.

Immediately I lathered myself in soap and shampoo. The sooner I get out of the tub the better.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, I rapped a soft towel around me and grabbed my feather. Rapidly I bolted out the door into Kai's room.<p>

I pulled an orange dress out of the bureau and fumbled on the dress. It was spaghetti strapped dress, it hugged my hips and ended at my knees.

Trying to mimic Kai, I brushed out my hair but was too afraid to curl it. So I just put my eagle feather in it. Staring into the mirror I admired my reflection.

I hadn't done that in a long time. I stopped looking into the mirror because I thought I was to ugly that I didn't even want to see myself. But that was years ago and I've learned from that.

Walking into the living room I found Vancha spitting high into the air and catching it in his mouth. I stayed there watching his spit rocket into the air and crash down into his mouth. Vancha stopped and peered at me. He swallowed his spit as I saw him gulp it down.

"That's really neat." I remarked. Vancha grinned merrily.  
>"Glad you think so, Larten on the other hand doesn't." I giggled; Larten and Vancha are so opposite yet there friends.<p>

"But can you do this." I smirked. Tilting my head down, I stared at the floor. Drooling I let it fall down as if it was a long string. When it was about to hit the floor I sucked it back up. Vancha's smile widened.

"How did you do that?" Questioned Vancha. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.  
>"Here is the deal, I'll teach you how to do that it you teach me yours." I murmured.<br>"Deal, spit shake." We both spit into our palms and then shock hands.

First Vancha wanted to teach me. I was eager to learn new stuff, even if it's to do with spit.

Looking up into the air, I spit up high. Opening my mouth to catch it, it only ran out my cheek. Vancha snickered to himself. I grumbled and wiped the spit off my check.

With many attempts I finally caught one. Even thought it fell down the back of my throat, and I choked on it. It still counts.

Vancha on the other hand had a little more trouble then me. He growl every few time he drop his drool.

"Make you mouth all phlegmy." I told.

When he was the verge of giving up he finally accomplished it. Without knowing it I hugged Vancha as a praise.

"You did it!" I cheered. His arms slid around my skinny waist. And I didn't want to let go of him. But all good things can't last forever so we both pulled away.

"Didn't you say you speak Dutch." Vancha asked as he head off towards the fridge for a bottle of water.

"Ya, I know Dutch and English." I answered. "Why do you want to know."  
>"Oh, I was just thinking maybe you could teach me some." Vancha mumbled.<br>"It takes years to learn it Vancha, you won't be able to do it in a few hours."  
>"Oh I know I just wanted to know some." Vancha replied.<p>

Sighing we sat on the couch. I thought of easy basic things.  
>"Okay, hallo mijn naam is Raina Ivory Downs." I spoke. Vancha had a puzzled look, he scratched his chin.<p>

"I have a feeling the first word is hello." muttered Vancha.  
>"It is, I said hello my name is."<br>"Oh so, hallo...that's all I remember." he blushed. I shook my head and sighed, I'm glad I don't have to teach him the whole language.

Minutes later when Vancha finally got what I was saying, and he was able say it back. I was very pleased with myself.

I continued on and taught him from number one to ten, night and day, hello goodbye, and yes and no.

"Is there anything else you want to learn." I said hoping this was the last.  
>"Yeah, how do you say 'will you kiss me' in Dutch?" Asked Vancha<br>"Oh that's-." I stopped in my tracks.

Staring up at him our noses were inches apart. My eyes locked on his lips. Leaning in, you're lips met. I kissed him gently but I was eager to have more. Pushing harder, my tongue waited at his teeth bagging for enters. When he allowed my tongue to enter it explored ever nook and crannies.

I slowly pulled back in order for air. Vancha didn't look out of breath but very pleased. My heart fluttered, and a swarm of butterflies nestled in my stomach. A warm feeling was bundled up side of me.

"Zal je me kussen." I mumbled.

Vancha eyes left me and went to the door. When he was nearly there the door open. I followed after Vancha, wanting to stay by his side. Larten and Kai stumbled in.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vancha-<strong>

After Rai and I shared the kiss that I've been wanting for days now. I hear two faint footsteps coming to the door. I got up to go and check whom it was.

Immediately the door open and Kai and Larten stalked in. Larten was clutching five books in his hands, but they both had happy faces on.

"How was you night?" I asked.  
>"Good yours?" Larten replied.<br>"Spectacular." I hummed, talking about the kiss. I noticed Rai face turn a shade of red. She is so adorable when she blushes. Larten placed the books in Kai's arms.

I walked off with Larten; we stood in the center of the living room.

"Hey Raina want to go shopping?" I heard Kai asked.  
>"Yeah, that sounds fun." Rai's peppy voice returned again.<p>

When they both left I turned my attention back to Larten.  
>"So what'd you do today?" I asked.<br>"Nothing, Kai read to me but other then that...and you."  
>"Nothing!" I mumbled rather quickly. Larten gave me that curious look again.<br>"I do not want to know. At all, ever."  
>"You got it Larten." I snickered.<p>

Larten walked pasted me and into his room. Thinking to myself I had a question for him.  
>"Hey, Larten." I called.<p>

I heard him groan in annoyance. Walking into his room I saw he was about to go to bed.  
>"When will we tell Rai we're Vampires?"<br>"Soon, and if she does not take it will. We might have to dispose of her and you know that." Larten said as he climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

Driving away with Kai we pulled into a giant parking lot. A bunch of mini malls were lined up together.

"Lets go buy for some high heels." Kai chirped and dragged me along with her. When we arrive at the shop, Kai immediately started picking and pilling heels in my hands. I choose my favorite ones out of her stack, grey heels.

Slipping them on, I stepped over by the mirror, I nearly fell over. The store male attendant grasped my shoulders helping me.

"It's okay, just never been in heels before." I murmured.

When I was stable and got a perfect view of them in the mirror, I just completely adore them.  
>"Oh these are cute. How much are they?" I asked a male store attendant.<br>"1,700 dollars."  
>"What, do they come with you, are they made with panda?" I questioned. The attendant didn't look amused and shook his head.<p>

"It is okay Raina, I am paying for them and their actually dirt cheap." Kai explained. I sighed in annoyance.

"Okay then I'll get these in two parts, maybe the blue ones." I smirked evilly. Kai had a dumb shocked face.

"And how about the matching bag." The store attendant added. I gave him thumbs up and he walked off.

"Oh so he is on your side?" Kai presumed. I nodded my head. Just then Kai shoved my over and I toppled on my face.

* * *

><p>Going through more shops we had found a flyer. The green flyer was bordered in galloping horses, and cowboys doing the lasso across the page. On the flyer it read:<p>

**FAIR DAY**

**ONE DAY ONLY**

**SEE THE WORLD'S FASTEST HORSES**

****ENTER YOUR HORSE IN **SHOW JUMPING, RACING, DRESSAGE, RODEO, WESTERN RIDING, **BARREL RACING****

**AND MORE!**

**SEE THEM ALL WHILE ENJOYING THE RIDES**

**FOR ALL AGES**

"Wow does that not sound amazing?" Kai asked, nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.  
>"Yeah, we got to enter." I said taking the flyer out of her hand.<p>

"Way ahead of you there, I am entering in show jumping." Kai squealed.  
>"Well I'm entering in...barrel racing." I spoke shyly. Kai stopped her squealing and gave me a odd look.<p>

"You like barrel racing, is not that for guys. Plus you do not even own a horse." Kai said, raising a dark brown eyebrow at me. I growled under my breath and handed the flyer back to her.

"I do own a horse, and barrel racing is for girls too. It's one of my dark secrets I have so you can't tell anyone." I order. Kai nodded her head obeying me.

Kai tucked the flyer in her jacket, then we continued onward.

* * *

><p>We stopped at the last shop. A hair salon that Kai told he is the best in town.<p>

Letting her talk me into it. I sat down in the salon chair with a wide smile. So wide it was hurting my cheekbones. Kai was sitting in the chair in the corner. I could see her from the corner of my eye.

A black male hairdresser was stepping around me examining me. His so-called name was Ernesto.

"No." He blurted. My smile dropped to a frown.  
>"No." He said again. Ernesto knelt down and played with my hair, looking at it closely.<p>

"Hell no, no, no, no, no, no!" he shout.  
>"Wait what do you mean no?" I asked.<br>"No hope. Okay just there's only one word for it...neglect." Ernesto pointed out. "What is wrong with your head? Your hair is so messed up let me count the ways, it's dull, it's dead, it's flat."  
>"Do not forget smelly." Kai added and gave him a high five.<p>

"All right you guys come on Ernesto do something." I bagged. He spun me around so I was facing the mirror.

* * *

><p>Hours later when my hair was done, I had low lights, high light, and a brand new haircut.<p>

Kai and I paraded to the car. Instead of going home we went out for dinner. The music in the car was blasting as we say along to Brand New Chick. We were flying down an open highway, until we slowed down at the restaurant.

Marching into the restaurant, Kai must had been famous or something cuz we didn't even need to make reservation.

Kai had order white wine with parsley salad, while I had water and pasta. It was moist and scrumptious.

Waiter moved around quickly wearing roller skates. Everything was so fancy, napkins on your laps, silver wear, jazz music, and very expansive meals.

When we both finished, Kai left a tip and we got up and left. Driving home, the sun was setting and my belly was full of pasta.

"Oh I cannot wait till the guys see us!" Kai shouted in glee. Zipping along the highway we finally arrived home.

They should be up soon, it's weird how they're only up at night. Walking into the hut. Vancha and Larten were at the dining table disusing something over empty plates.

I cleared my throat to make them look at our stylish outfits and my sexy new hair. Vancha's and Larten's jaws dropped. Vancha lost his balance and fell out the chair.

Everyone laughed at him except Larten. He pulled himself up and gave a weak smile.

"Kai you look stunning." Larten complemented. I awe as she hugged him.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Vancha said and spun me around by my finger, making my dress spread out. Kai and I giggled to the drooling men over us.

"Good night boys." Kai said then walked away.  
>"Now I know what they mean when they say 'shop till you dropped'." I yawned and followed her.<p>

**Zal je me kussen means will you kiss me.**

**That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it, it was fun to write. Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

12. Preparing

**Sorry about the long wait, was brain dead for some time plus today I'm posting out another story. Cuz I live to write. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own Darren Shan characters. Only Raina and Kai.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

I cuddled into Larten's chest. His breath was hot as it crested my cheek. And his arm were around my waist. The sun was just setting when Larten woke up.

"Good morning." Larten whispered through a yawn. He stretched, and ran his hand through his orange-cropped hair. Then scratched at his scar.

Larten stumbled out of his bed. Stretching myself I rubbed the drowsiness out of my eyes and clambered out after him. We departed as I took off to my bedroom.

I put on the jeans and shirt I got yesterday and strolled to the kitchen.

"Raina lets go practice!" I called out down the hall. Before Raina came out of her room. I grabbed an apple for the two of us and a couple sugar cubes for my horse.

"Raina." I yelled getting slitting annoyed. "Time to go!"

"Go where." Larten spoke behind me. I jolt and spun around to face him.

"No where!" I spoke quickly. Larten knitted his eyebrows together, but didn't push the matter any further. I felt guilty about keeping secrets away from him.

"Raina! We need to go now!"  
>"I'm coming, I'm coming." Growled Raina as she trudged out her room.<p>

She rubbed the yellow crust out of her tired eyes. Raina clutched a black hoodie in her spare hand. I snorted as she trailed behind me.

Encountering my Mercedes car, we got in. Stepping on the gas, we zipped forward. We flew through the dirt drive road soon encountering Addison ranch.

* * *

><p>"Saddle up!" I ordered while tacking on my horse. Raina came out leading a gorges mustang.<p>

"Where did you get that?" I questioned.

The mustang was obviously a boy. He was white with brown stains, and his main was white and long. Another name for him was Pinto.

"It's a secret." she odiously was not going to tell me even with I was going to bag.

"Okay fine, do not tell me." I sat my hamlet on my head and led my horse to the ring.

Letting go of him to roam freely, I set up the barrels for Raina. Raina mustang trotted over to the starting line, she nodded giving me the signal that she was ready. Clicking the timer I roared,

"Go!"

She took off and flew around the barrels. Clicking the button as soon as she crossed the line, I looked at my stopwatch and I released a whistled.

"13:39! That's a winning time." I cried.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes. Now go around again." I ordered.

Raina did without complaining. She took off around at least ten or so more times and she gradually started to improve.

"Wow!" I whispered looking at her new time. "13:15. Is that even possible?" I murmured.

"Apparently so." Rain replied, even thought I was actually talking to myself.

"You keep practicing and I am going to go practice my jumps."  
>"Where?" Raina asked.<br>"In the other training ring, my family is rich, you do not think we did only have one ring did you?"  
>"Now that I think about it, no, not really."<br>"Have fun." I called over my shoulder and sauntered to the other ring, horse in hand.

Mounting my horse I rode him around the ring for a warm up. Ten dismounting I put the jumps up higher. Getting back on I relaxed and went to the gate and from there we took the jumps. He practically turned in the air. I scratched under his mane.

"Good boy." I mumbled sweetly. We kept on practicing like that for the whole night. Or at least until Raina wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>"So were where you today?" Larten asked as we walked in.<br>"Umm...out...out...out...Shopping. Yeah that's it! We where shopping!"  
>"Yes I am sure you were Kai." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.<br>"I am not telling you."  
>"That is fine. I will not pry into your daily life."<br>"Okay, thanks Larten." I said then kissed his cheek. Larten's face turned a red crimson color. I smiled showing teeth and all.

"It is going to be a long day tomorrow, we need sleep." I explained.  
>"Why what are we doing tomorrow."<br>"You shall see." I snickered and entered my room for sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hold still Raina!" I growled.<br>"I can't." she cried. I was curling her hair in the bathroom. The clothes she was to wear were sitting on the counter.

After I was a finish-putting ringlets in her hair, I handed Raina her clothes. Stepping out so she could have the privacy to change. I waited patiently. About ten minutes later Raina called out in annoyance.

"I can't get them on!  
>"Shimmy into them." I replied.<br>"I can't." she argued.  
>"Yes you can."<br>"No they're to small!"  
>"They are called skinny jeans for a reason Raina." I wisecracked.<br>"WAIT! I think I...got it!" She yelled.

I opened the door and Riana was standing there fully dressed looking very uncomfortable.

"They're really tight!" I looked at the waist line.  
>"No they fit perfectly." The door leisurely started to creek open.<p>

I grabbed Raina wrist and opened the bathroom window. Shoving her out Raina flopped into a bush. The door opened completely and I prayed that Raina would be quiet.

"What are you doing?" Vancha asked.  
>"Vancha it is rude to open the door without knocking."<br>"Sorry." he grumbled and left. I stuck my arms out the window.

"Grab on Raina!" I felt her hands grab mine and I slowly pulled her up. I was not the strongest person so it made it more difficult.

But then Vancha opened the door for the second time, and I shoved her back out the window.

"VANCHA! What did I just tell you?" I shouted.  
>"Sorry, do you know where Raina is?" He asked.<br>"Umm...No..." I lied and butted him out of the bathroom.

Three minutes later I and Raina halfway in the window. I pulled one final yank, and in she stumbled in. Her hair was still perfect and so were her clothes. Well her clothes were a little dusty, but with a little brushing down she should be fine. I continued to help her get ready.

"There. Stay here while I get ready." I told him.

"Okay, Kai." She agreed.

I raced to my room and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a cute red top. Grabbing my helmet and jumping gear I ran out.

"Okay boys, put these on." I told them handing them each a long sleeved shirt, cowboy hat, sunglasses boots and long jeans.

"Why?"

"You will need it...OH and you also need to put this on." I said handing Larten and Vancha some sunscreen. With that I went and got Raina. Vancha's eyes stared at her dreamily but Raina never notice, as she was to focus on her pants.

"Let us go!" I yelled and collected some of the stuff I would need.

We climbed into my car and we spun off towards my barn to collect our horses.

**Sorry I stopped there, the fair will be next chapter please R&R. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

13. Secrets

**Hello my lovely readers, thank you to every body who took there time to review. Very sorry, My brain was an over flowing toilet, that my friend wrote this for me. **

**Disclaimer: You know...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Larten-<span>**

Vancha, Kai and I were sitting in the only van that the Addison's had with tinted windows. The van came to a sudden halt and Kai jumped out.

A clanging sound was heard behind me. I climbed out and retreated to the trailer. The sound of hooves stooping around was heard. I sprang back. Raina was perched on a paint horse. I blinked rapidly.

"We did you get that?" I asked.

"None of your business." She told me, dismounting. Then she led the horse to the end of the trailer to brush him.

* * *

><p>Vancha and I found two sits in the bleacher that could cover us from the sun.<p>

"The next competitor is the first girl we've had since 1987 in barrel racing! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Raina Downs on her horse Ruwe Diamant."

Vancha sprayed water all over the people in front of us. They gave me dirty looks, but we ignored them.

Out Raina came on her horse towards the starting line. When the whistle blew she dashed around the barrels, zipping by them in great speed. She passed the finish line and the timer stopped.

"13:01" the announcer called. Everyone applauded. That was enough to put her in first place. Then Kai appeared beside me.

"Hello boys. How are you holding up?" She asked sweetly.

Vancha was to focus on Raina to pay any attention to Kai. He's eyes were glued onto her.

"Good. Did you know about this?" I asked, pointing down at Raina.

"Yes, yes I did, now I have to go. I am in the top three. See you boys later."

"Aye." I replied as she disappeared down the stairs helmet in hand.

"And next, all around champion, Kailee Addison on her horse Knight!" the announcer yelled. I never knew Kai's real name was Kailee. It is a beautiful name it suits her well.

Kai galloped out and flew over the jumps. She also had great speed, and trained her horse rather well.

"37:42!" he called. Then Kai stepped back with the other competitors.

"And now to announce the winners of show jumping! In first place is Kailee Addison-" he was cut off by a lot of cheering. Kai took her ribbon, and walked out of the ring.

"First place." she smiled. Then stood in a line waiting for the other people to receive their awards.

Raina was annouced first place in barrel racing. Vancha fled down the bleachers over to her. Kai ran up past him towards me. I hugged her gently and congratulated her. Then we left to put her horse back.

* * *

><p>After she was done changing out of her jumping clothes and took her saddle off her horse, we took off to find where ever Vancha and Raina went.<p>

Cheering was heard from a distance and Kai and I pushed through the crowed to a pie-eating contest.

You shall never guess who was sitting at the table. Well actually if you said Vancha, you are correct. He gulped down all the pies in sight.

"Time. Vancha March is the winner. Here is your prized cash sir," a woman said, handing him a wadded of cash. Vancha wiped off his mouth and accepted his prize cash.

He joined Kai, Raina (Who just appeared out of nowhere) and I. Kai looked at all of us.

"Time to go!" she yelled and we all walked to the car...or in Raina's case horse.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

Arriving at our house, after taking the horse to the stables, I returned to my room. Larten followed behind me like a lost puppy. I heard his stomach growl.

"Do you need something to eat?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for food." He murmured.

"Oh..." I said, then fumbling in my desk drawer. Pulling out my knife I sliced the middle of my hand, whining in pain. Then thrust it at him.

"Drink." I told him. He looked hesitant but obliged. His lips clamped around the cut. Then he slurped up red liquid then gulped it down. But then the door flew open and Raina barged in. Raina's eyes were the size of saucers when she saw Larten.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed then body chucked Larten to the ground.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" she asked, in loud frighten voice. Raina ripped her sleeve off and rapped it around my hand swiftly.

"Yes but, you do not understand..." I trailed off.

"I'm glad I came in at the right time! He's a vampire and he was going to drink you dry!" I yelled.

"No Raina! You do not understand." I complained.

Them Vancha walked through the open door.

"What's going on in here?" He questioned.

"VAMPIRE! DIE YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!" She screeched, lunging at him.

"Uh oh." Vancha muttered darkly. He stood his ground and did not even move out of the way. As if giving her permission to act.

Larten sprang up and grabbed Raina by the arms - as she was in mid air - before she could attack Vancha. And he pressed her up against the wall with a thud.

"Raina, you must understand we are not evil." Larten spoke rather calmly due to the matter.

"LIES! ALL OF IT!" Raina shouted, trashing around.

"No Raina, they are not evil. If so they would have killed us by now." I stated.

"YOU! YOU'VE BEEN IN ON THIS THE WHOLE TIME, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" She snarled angrily. If she was not up against the wall, she would had slit all of our throats by now.

"Raina...I'm sorry. I promised." I whispered sadly. Vancha grabbed my arm and thrust me out the door.

"Go to bed we'll deal with this." He demanded.

Nodding my head I slipped into my room. I passed out cold on middle of my bed in a soundless sleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to an empty bed, it was still warm were Larten was once laying. I clambered out of bed and changed out of my wrinkled clothes, into simple wear.<p>

Sauntering into the dinning room, I soon noticed there was piping hot sausages on the table; Raina came out of her bedroom. She gave me a dirty look but did and said nothing.

On her left cheek under her eyes were three small red scars. Vancha came out of the kitchen took one look at Raina's face and paled.

"Charna's guts, this can't be good..."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will write the next chapter about what happens to Raina when she figures out about Vancha and Larten being vampires. A lot of drama will be in that seen. Please R&R.**


	14. Chapter 14

14. Madness and Pain

**Hello, I am back. As your probably saying "Finally." As am I too; I am sick but not with the fever. But with lazyides, it's horrible.** **Any please enjoy the chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, when I say all I mean:**

**SarahShan**

**Freakshow**

**HarmonyB**

**Vanchanaught7**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* You know it already.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>**Lazy-ides **

_Catch me as I fall  
><em>_Say you're here and it's all over now  
><em>_Speaking to the atmosphere  
><em>_No one's here and I fall into myself|  
><em>_This truth drives me  
><em>_Into **MADNESS  
><strong>__I know I can stop the pain  
><em>_If I will it all away  
><em>_If I will it all away_

Rage and hater filled my veins. Larten's gripped didn't loosen and he kept trying to talk shit to me. But I tuned out of whatever the hell he was saying and kicked him in the nuts. He dropped down and clutched his crouch.

Darting for the door, Vancha grabbed me by my armpits and flung me onto the bed. Then Vancha pinned me down so I couldn't move.

"Ray please, I don't want to hurt you." Vancha pleaded. His hot breath crest my check. I held back from crying.

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

Larten soon recovered and joined Vancha by his side. Larten glared at me and I didn't dare make eye contact with Vancha, if I did I would probably end up crying.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME VANCHA! MAY YOU ROT IN HELL FOR ALL INTERNALLY**!" I screamed, my face was boiling hot. "**I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY KISSED YOU, I PRAY MY LIFE ISN'T DAMNED**!" Larten and Vancha exchanged glances for a brief second. To save my life I dug my nails into Vancha's, and I bit his arm hard enough to draw blood. He winced in pain, and my muscles started aching, but I applied more forces. But that wasn't enough to make him release me.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
>But somehow I know<br>That there's much more to come  
>Immobilized by my fear<br>And soon to be  
>Blinded by tears<br>I can stop the pain  
>If I will it all away<br>If I will it all away_

"Release her Vancha." Larten ordered. Vancha was hesitant but soon released. I didn't know why he told him too, but I was glad he did. I rolled onto the floor then broke out into a sprint out the hut. Shouting curse words behind my back.

* * *

><p><strong>-Vancha-<strong>

Letting Ray go was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I glared at Larten for making me do such a thing.

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

"Larten! We have to stop her!" I demanded. Larten didn't look like he wanted to; he sat down on the bed and scratched his scar like he does numerous times. Growling I chased after Ray, as if Larten would give a damn about her – the one that I was crazy in love with.

When I was in the middle of the woods and Ray's scent was slowly fading away. Grey clouds formed and rain started pouring down like cats and dogs. I growled and kicked and the slick muddy ground. Through the pouring rain beating down like a drum set, I hear a silent weeping. It sounded oddly familiar to me.

Flitting over to where I here the sound drawing from, I arrived at the destination. I saw Ray sitting under a hollow tree, crying into her hands.

_Fallen angels at my feet  
>Whispered voices at my ear<br>Death before my eyes  
>Lying next to me I fear<br>She beckons me  
>Shall I give in<br>Upon my end shall I begin  
>Forsaking all I've fallen for<br>I rise to meet the end  
><em>  
>"Ray..." I whispered, but loud enough for her to hear me.<p>

"You!" She growled, then wiped her tear stained face. "Stay back, or I'll...I'll be forced to kill you." Ray glared, a death glare.

"Please I don't want violence." I said putting my hands up. Her glared in no way soften. "Just let me explain." I insisted taking a step closer towards her.

"Stay back!" She bellowed, pulling out a sword. Where did she get a hold of that? "I don't want to kill you, Vancha. But if it gets to that, I have no choice but too." her voice cracked some.

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

"Ray-"

"Don't call me that!" She howled. "Never call me that again!" I wish I never encouraged you to stay with me that lonely night. I should had fed you to the wolves!" I exhaled noisily and let her let all of her anger out on me.

Raina lunged at me, but in a different way then before. It was more of a hug. Before I knew it she broke down into tears while punching into my left shoulder. She lost hold of her sword and continued punching me. When I tried to comfort her she push me away, I don't get women. At last I yanked her into my arms she repeatedly prolong to punch me. Eventually she gave up and silently sobbed in my arms.

When I knew she wasn't going to speak, I told her about Vampires. I wasn't sure if she was paying attention or not but I never let go of her.

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

"Do you...hate me?..." Raina asked evenly.

"No, more the opposite." I retorted. The rain stopped leaving us both were drench to the bones.

"I...am not...that round the bend at you... anymore...but...I hate you...for...not telling me...about your...life..style." after everything else, I heard her heavy breathing. I picked the resting Raina up bridal style.

_Don't turn away  
>(Don't give in to the pain)<br>Don't try to hide  
>(Though they're screaming your name)<br>Don't close your eyes  
>(God knows what lies behind them)<br>Don't turn out the light  
>(Never sleep never die)<em>

"I love you Raina, my wild flower." I whispered in her ear. Then kissed her forehead.

_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger].  
>Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil].<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-Raina-<strong>

Awakening I found myself no longer dripping wet and at the moment in a soft bed. A snoring figure was alongside of me. I snarl the given name Vancha under my breath. Before I could move faraway from the vampire, his arms wrapped around my waist. During a state of disgust, I shoved Vancha onto the floor; snapping him back into reality.

Vancha stood up and pulled the covers off of my body. Failing to snatch it up, I covered my face with a pillow so Vancha wouldn't see me.

"Rise and shine Raina..." he said tiredly. A fuse of rage still drifted through in my veins. Tossing over to the other side of the bed, my back faced Vancha. I pretended to be asleep. I heard him sigh gloomily, then him leaving the room.

"Waarom ik." I mumbled to myself. "Vaarwel mijn vroegere vrienden. Mijn zal niet lang hier niet meer..."

Countless time later, I drifted back to sleep. Then I reawakened with a stinging pay on my left cheek. Shooting up I glanced at three little scars in the mirror, under my left cheek.

"Grote, had een stom dier kroopn en krabde me." I grumbed.

Sauntered out of my previous bedroom; I follow the aroma of cook pig. When I stepped into the dinning room I met eyes with Kai. I glared at her, but my attention soon turned to Vancha as he walked out of the kitchen. One look at me and he paled.

"Charna's guts, this can't be good..." Vancha murmured. Confused by his choice of cursing; I took my seat at the table. Vancha's eyes were yet again glued onto me.

"Will you quit staring, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" I barked at Vancha. Just then Larten came in and he also paled when he saw me.

"Well, if there's anything on you're mind that makes you look whiter then ghost, feel free to share." I grumbled, grabbing the meat that smelt like pig; I bit into it. Ignoring it burning my tongue I swallowed it down.

"What is that underneath your eye?" Kai asked.

"For your information a wild animal got me while I was asleep." I snarled in response.

"Oh I do not think that was I wild animal, Raina." Larten noted.

"Oh really, then in lighten us of what it is then, hmmm." I growled, and then once again bit into the pig meat. Larten and Vancha exchanged glances.

"Yes, I would like to know too, Larten." Kai requested, but sweeter then me.

"That is the mark of a Vampaneze." He said, scratching his scar. "They mark their next victims they choose to drink out of." Kai's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Humph, is this another Vampire thing?" I asked in annoyance. Vancha nodded his head slightly. I sighed heavily.

"Raina, you are in great danger." Larten informed.

"Mmm, that's nice." I mumbled not really caring what he was saying. I'm leaving here tonight, going make to my original campsite. Hopefully, this will be the last I see of them.

"No Raina, your life really is in danger." Vancha appealed.

**That's the end of the chapter. Do not worry the next one will we longer and just what you wanted...THEY WILL NOW BE VAMPIRES!**

**What was said in Dutch is now English:**

**Raina, when she was in bed: "Why me." I mumbled to myself. "Farewell my old friends. My life does not long here anymore..."**

**Raina, when she sees the scars: "Great, a dumb animal had crept in and scratched me."**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! I NEED 5 TO 10 REVIEWS TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I AN REALLY BUSY IN SCHOOL WITH A THE HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS. (MAKING PAJAMA PANTS, GIANT POSTER NOT A REGULAR PAPER, WRITING A EXAM, A TEST OF S.S ON MONDAY, A TEST FOR SCIENCE TOO) YES A LOT. I SHALL TAKE MY HAND OFF THE SHIFT BUTTON NOW. Hehe, so please R&R.**


	15. Chapter 15

15. Funeral

**Looky here I'm back. I am super duper sorry! I hope that you all can forgive me, I know you waited sooo long. But don't blame me, blame me friend. She lost her Ipod for a week, plus she keep changing her mind on how to write this chapter. It was long and exhausting. I'd like to thank all the amazing reviews I got, I never got a flame in my life. Which is surprising, VERY! Anyway onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Darren Shan stuff, so yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that I think it's the best to blood you now, the both of you." Vancha said darkly.

"Blood us? You mean like turn us into vampires!" Raina questioned icily.

"Yes. We mean turn you into vampires." Larten had a worried look plastered all over his face. Vancha explained a couple things like how we can't have children and all that jazz.

"I agree, how about you Raina?"

**"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I REFUSE TO BE A MONSTER!"** She howled. She threw herself at the door. Vancha grabbed her by the waist and breathed into a cupped fist over her mouth. She instantly went limp.

"What the heck did you do to her?" I screeched.

"I knock her out." He replied.

"Oh, I thought you killed her." I sighed happily. Vancha responded with a snort.

Larten stole my arm and pulled me to my room. He pushed his nails into the tips of my fingers, and did the same to his. He pressed them together. I nearly yanked away. The pain was excruciating, it was indescribable. My arms were all tingling with numbness.

I do not know how long we stayed that way but when he pulled away I was super happy. Before I could do anything yellow spots danced in front of my eyes. My knees wobbled like a baby giraffe until I fell down in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>I awoke with Larten leaning, staring over me.<p>

"What?" I asked through a yawn. When no answer came I rolled my eyes and stalked out of my room. On the way to the kitchen I ran into Raina. But she looked different; her hair was a bright red. Like when I said red, I'm talkin RED! Not like Wesley ginger red, but red.

"What is with your hair?" I asked, suppressing a giggle.

"My hair? You should see your hair." she remarked. I wondered what she was talking about. I moseyed to the bathroom. The sight that greeted me was not pleasing, at least not in my opinion.

"WHY IS MY HAIR PURPLE?" I screamed, tugging on my purple hair. My hair was a dark, purple. It looked as if someone dunked my head in a barrel of grape juice. Was this normal? I mean Larten's hair is orange and Vancha's green. So it must happen to all vampires.

My eyes were not their normal color either. They were blue but not the 'normal everyday color you see all the time' blue; they were a bright, shiny, turquoise blue. Okay blue eyes I could handle that. Calmly I walked back to my room. Larten was still perched on the bed.

"Sooo, what is next?" I asked. Larten stood up and smiled.

"Well we have to kill you." now I cannot say I was expecting that because I was not.

"What?" I chocked. He handed me a strange vile full of dark black liquid. I slowly uncorked it, and then stared at Larten curiously.

"It will slow your heartbeat and breathing." he explained. I stared at the vile uncertainly. Putting it up to my lips and downed it. I staggered over to my bed and lay down. I felt a pair of soft lips over lap mine. There were Larten's, and he was kissing me passionately. Just as quick as they appeared, they were gone. It kind of disappointed me; I missed his lips dancing over top of mine. Slowly my eyes lids drooped down and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

**-Larten-**

It has been two days since I have blooded Kai. Her funeral is scheduled for today. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch her funeral start. Sitting in the front rows were a bunch of people who looked nothing like her. There all were dressed in fancy black suits or dresses, looking as bored as time.

As soon as it started a cell phone went off. The oldest looking girl of the bunch answered, while plugging here other ear. She was talking kind of loud, yelling at the other person on the line.

Jumping up she left the funeral, climbing into a limo and drove away. I wish I could say it gotten better but it did not. Cell phones were ringing, people with camera's burst through and started taking pictures, and what surprised me is that no one shed a tear. By the end of the funeral the people who were sitting in the front row were gone. I turned off the TV in astonishment. Later at twelve I would go dig her up.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kai-<strong>

I wish I could have said my funeral was depressing, but it was not, at least not for the people who attended. I was hoping that maybe they would be at least be a little disappointed that I was gone. But no one was; my parents did not even show up. Oh well, I should had seen this coming.

I waited patiently for Larten to come dig me out. I started counting to make time fly by. I got to 3751 until I heard shoveling above my head.

A shovel hit the top of my coffin lid. Making me flinch, wow he digs fast. The coffin lid got unscrewed and thorn open. I was staring up at a beautiful starry night sky, and a handsome Larten. Larten offered me his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yes perfectly dandy." I huffed. Grasping his hand he lifted me out of the ground.

"I saw your funeral on TV." He explained. I casted my eyes downward, not daring to meet his eyes. Being washed over with the pain of loneliness, and being unloved.

"My family does not care about anyone unless they have a good job, like a supermodel, a doctor, a lawyer and things like that." I felt tears come to my eyes and stream down my face. Larten wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest. And at that moment nothing else mattered but his arms around me.

**Well people you got what you wanted, a spark between Kai and Larten. Don't worry that's NOT the end of it. A lot more to come, next chapter will be sparks for Raina and Vancha hopefully. Anyway you've going to love the next chapter, well maybe a couple chapter after that BECAUSE. I don't really wanna spoil it, but a big bomb of Raina'a past blows up. And I mean by that is you'll get to see Raina's past which well totally be, more then just one chapter. If you really want to know about Raina's past and it's killing you inside - I had already told some people her past already - feel free to message me! See yeah!**


	16. On Pause

_I have terrible news, and please don't get mad and burn your house down in ashes. Okay…this story is on hold, I know don't scream please. But if you're not screaming then I guess you saw this coming._

_I have two stories already on FanFic, this one and Cirque Du Freak: Saga of Sarah Lovell (AKA me)._

_People of The Night, Raina was meant to get Vancha and Kai gets Larten. I had written this story with my friend, she was writing Kai's while I writing Raina's. I went through a lot of fazes from Darren Shan to pirates of the Caribbean and now on Criminal Minds. I mean who doesn't love that show! Well anyway my friend and I kind of departed from this story which didn't help when I was brain dead. So yeah I'm not sure if I'll ever come back to this story and wasn't sure if I should delete it but I'll let it hang for now._

_I know how much y'all liked this story and I was praying and hoping that y'all stop reading this and read my story Cirque Du Freak: Saga of Sarah Lovell. It's all me with my life tied into Darren Shan but instead of Darren Shan he's not in it…I am! It gets **A LOT** more views and reviews then this story! Plus I love to write it **A LOT** more too!_

_Again I'm terribly sorry to all of yeah, and I hope y'all consider read Cirque Du Freak: Saga of Sarah Lovell. You won't believe how many times people tell me it's better than the regular Darren Shan books._

**_SEE Y'ALL LATER IN LIFE!_**


End file.
